Annoyance is a mistake happening
by angels info 411
Summary: Sesshoumaru drives kagome who hates him and is a inu/vampire crazy as he will not leave her alone.Rated M for Lemons and language K/S K/I S/M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: NO ONES WOMAN

Kagome stood on the top branch of a tree that stood on a hill behind her house that sat on a old shinto shrine grounds. She stood silently in the top of the tree as silent as can be over looking tokyo city at night. She was a 24 year old young woman in the total prime of her life. She was a slim very fit 5 ft 9 inch inu vampire demoness. She had brilliantly red hair so red that it seemed like it was molten fire which when down floated just above her ankles. when put up in a single braid like it was tonight it was at mid calf length. She had coal black eyes all the time it was a side effect of being a vampire. She had a very athletic looking frame she was not to heavily muscled. But when pushed she got her point accross to you real quick. This night she wore a black ninja kimono complete with the black pants and the specialized footwear that was made just for her.

Kagome at twenty four years old had a problem. She did not like males in general, the one currently floating infront of her was the worst of all no matter what she did he would not leave her alone. She stood there ignoring the male inu that had spotted her one day after being absent from the area for six months as she worked on his fathers computer mainframe. She had been contracted to go and work on getting his fathers company computers up and running again. Some one had hacked their system and planted a virus while they stole some files from the company main frame. Kagome had taken her anti virus software and laptop with her along with anyother thing that she may have needed to get the system up and running again. Since that day he had started following her all over again.

Kagome owned and operated her own repair computer repair company, that was run literally from her own home. Three years ago she had graduated from colleage with a masters degree in computer repair and administration. She had bought a vacant ware house down on the river front to get her business off the ground with. When she went to go see the size of the warehouse that she bought she nearly fell over.

The ware house was huge. It was five stories tall and had roughly 780,000 square feet of floor space. The owners that had the place before her had tried to renovate the place. But when their funds ran out they were forced to sell. Kagome though was a planner at heart, she knew what she wanted to do with the place. When she had got home that night from looking the warehouse over and signing the finalization papers and handing over the inheritance money that she had been given as a child.

She had paid off the ware house fully with it, she had called up her six friends that night on the phone. She knew that they would be in need of a place to live and a possible job. She told them all that if they needed a place to live they could live with her as she had alot of room in her new place and needed room mates to help share in the expendatures for lights, food, water and heat. Then she told them that she was opening up her own computer repair business and wanted to know if they wanted a job once she got the equipment. They all jumped at the chance they had only one request and that was that she allow them to be partners in the company and they would inturn help her get the business off the ground. Kagome agreed to it. For the first few months things were rough as no one was willing to give them a chance. Until a virus had shut down a major metropolitan business section.

Kagome and her six friends Sango, Miroku, Eri, Uka , Ayume and Inuyasha had been contracted by the city to debug their system and track down the perpetrator of the virus. Kagome and her friends took the job knowing that their abilities to fix computers and debug them were just a tip of the ice berg in what they really did for a true living.

They had been trained at a early age in the art of counter espionage and surveilance, bomb detection and disarming, sting operations, computer code cracking along with weapons training that included all forms of martial arts, poisons and a little known practice called spells and wards.

What no one knew was that kagome, sango, miroku, eri, uka, ayume were infact full blooded demons Kagome was a rare red fire inu, Sango was a red tiger neko, Miroku was silver kitsune, Eri was bat demon, Uka was a gerbil demon, Ayume was a geko demon and Inuyasha was a inu hanyou. Each specialized in different areas of counter espionage, but they all could act as a one person army if they needed to. They were all very profecient in all areas they had been trained in.

It was just that they had areas that they liked the most. Kagome's three areas that she liked the most were surveilance, computer code craking and anchient martial arts, Sango specialized in poisons, bomb disarming and surveilance. Miroku specialized in computer code craking, bomb detection and disarming. Eri specialized in poisons, spells and wards. Uka specialized in surveilance, sting operations and computer code craking. Ayume specialized in sting operations, surveilance and martial arts. Inuyasha specialized in surveilance, martial arts and wards.

Currently kagome was in the damnable tree trying to get a fix on her freaking mark for the night but the arrogant Inu male that had been actively persuing her for the last six weeks had started to annoy the hell out of her as she finally fixed her gaze on him. She had been tuning out his blathering for the last ten minutes until he mentioned wanting to know who she was after at this hour of the night in his fathers city. " Get lost will you I do not have any interest in you and as for who I am after at this hour of the night is none of your damned business so get lost perminatly."

As she said that she lept into the air and fired up her ki cloud under her feet and took off straight up in the air. She rose up into the cloud cover and masked her scent completly. She wanted nothing to do with the white male inu demon. Sure she had met him when she and Yash were just pups and she had gone over to play with him once. But that was it she had no interest in the older inu brother no matter how many times he had tried to get her in a area alone so he could _' supposidly get to know her better '. _She was no fool she knew what the older brother wanted and she did not want anything to do with that or him.

She did not care that she was marked as his, she did not want to be his infact she despised him with nearly everything she was. He had made her life hell in school always shadowing her every move and constantly chasing away her friends male or other wise. The only friends she had now were the ones that had stood up to him and told him to take a flying leap of firey cloud.

Her only break came when she left to go to the U.S. for colleage in computer software and engineering. She spent a year over there before Yash had tracked her down though the internet and told her that his brother was pissed as all hell that she had left the country without so much as a gosts message of good bye. Kagome laughed at that and said " good riddance she did not want him to know anyway that was why she left the way she did". It was half way into her and Yash's conversation that she discovered he had a listener.

She typed out the only code word that he would recognize right away ( U.H.A.L ) then she clicked offline, shut down her computer and disconnected its wyfi ( sp? ) so she could not be tracked. She graduated some two years later and come back to her native home land. Only to find a warm reception waiting for her and a nusiance. She found out later that Yash's father had put out in the demon society that his eldest son had a mate to be comming back to japan from the U.S. Which to her horror he had even had said that it was her. The publicity that came from that incident was something that kagome would love to forget. Kagome over the years after colleage and the nightmare publicity stunt had become very attached to her friends to her they were her life.

They had been through hell with her and come out the other side. While the puffed up freak that had been annoying her and getting in her way up til then. Had not even dared enter the same arena with her. So she had no need for him at all and her friends were totally aware of that. Sure she would flirt with the male species and the female species, but it was never serious she never let it go beyond looking and smiles. She never touched them and they never got close enough to touch her.

She did not want a mate or life partner nor did she want a soul mate. Especially sesshoumaru she did not want him at all. She could careless if he wanted her to the point of denying every other female on the planet that did want him. She did not want to be part of the (sesshy's whores) crowd. She had way too much dignity and self respect. Further more she was not into the millionare playboy thing, she had better things to do with her life and she was going to do it without the fool around.

What kagome did not notice was that her annoyance was following her. He was not going to let her get away from him. Sure he led the playboy lifestyle but he was also a self made millionaire. He had been trying to get the flaming red head of his dreams to notice him. Ever since he was a pup and she a much smaller pup then him. He had been facinated with her red hair and when she got older he became obsessed with her, wanting to join in playing with the group purely to play with her. He was not interested in the other twits he wanted her to him self. Trouble was she seemed to hate him to the point of never talking to him, ignoring him when he would try to start up a conversation with her.

please review if you want more chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

This did not go unnoticed by his father as his father would strike up a conversation with her to which she would immediatly respond with respect and enthusiasm. But the second he drew his son into the conversation she would clam up glare at sesshoumaru. Then she would bow to his father and ask to be excused. She would then leave in a hurry to get out of the palace. Sesshoumaru would rise to go after her only to feel her power up a shield to keep him away while she ran out of the home he and his father lived in with his half brother. He would go after her to try and ask her just why she hated him so much. But when ever he got close enough she would either ignore him, attack him to the point of him getting angry then leaving or she would tell him off like she just did.

Tonight she was not going to get away from him. He knew she was on the job surveiling her mark. The reason he knew this was he had set up the whole thing including her fake mark that she was to try and apprehend. He had called a good friend of his and had him set up in his supposed work right in sesshoumaru's own home. He had purposefully bought out the buildings top floor right accross from his intended mates mothers shrine.

He did it so that he could be somewhat close to her. He did not know where she lived except that it was down on a busy warf and that was it. Even his hanyou brother was extremely close lipped about where he lived now. He had once tried to follow his brother only to see the fool pull into a business down on the warf. It seemed like a very busy place. That much he knew but he could not figure out for the life of him why his brother would pull into the supposed service area.

As he thought that he took off after kagome fully intent on getting her to at least talk to him in more than just high prissy get out of my face attitudes. As he got up into the cloud cover he lost her scent completly. He could not believe it _'she gave him the slip yet again or she would have had not his beast come to the front in his frustration to find her and smelled the scent of her linguring magic that she used to create a scent barrier'. _

He followed the trace scent down through the cloud cover and was shocked to see her in the form of a red bat hanging upside down looking blatently into his window. _' Damn she is good. It is little wonder why father told me to not worry about my mate to be's training. When father insisted on training her the day I caught her literally hacking into fathers computer system from her remote computer. Father surprised me that day by saying that he knew she would try simply cause he said she could not hack his system'. _

_' I remember him telling me that she had this thing about never daring her to do something or say that she could not do something cause she would do it just to prove she could and then walk away. Father told me that she was the type of female that was going to be difficult to win over but once won over she would be worth all the trouble and headaches. But never in my life did I think she would be this difficult to win over'. _

_' I have never had to work so damned hard to win over a female in my life. Most other females all I would have to do is flex a little muscle and money in their direction and they would be falling over them selves to let me do what ever I wished with them. But this one she wanted none of that She seems bent on proving that she does not need me or want me at all. Despite the fact that I want to be with her and share what I have with her'._

Kagome mean while had had enough of waiting for the_ ' idiot to get into the clear so she could tag him and bag him. She wanted to get the hell out of this damned area and hit the local bar to drink away her misery for the night'. _She started to shift her form getting larger til she was full sized and still hanging upside down by her vampire induced claws on her feet. She silently used her vampire powers to slowly open the window latch then push it up suddenly as she flew into the room as quick as she could.

She did not bother to look around all she saw was her target. As she closed the gap between them, the said target turned on her and that was when she got the surprise of her life. Standing there was Inuyasha's and sesshoumaru's father with smirk plastered on his face. She back pedelled quickly to avoid slamming into him. She shifted to her full human form and skidded to a stop. She looked at him and blinked owlishly for several seconds then took a sniff of the area and nearly flipped.

_' Shit this is sesshoumaru's home and I am in it the one place I swore to never go. she thought' _She spun around and ran for the window only to see sesshoumaru standing in the way of the window. She slid to a stop and whirled around on inutaisho then growled out " What the hell is this all about sir ?"

Inutaisho looked at her innocently and replied " I have no idea kagome why don't you ask sesshoumaru maybe he knows the answer." She cast a quick glance his way " forget it I don't need to know the answer. Excuse me I have some place to be that is more important than standing here." She moved toward the window only to see sesshoumaru closing the window. She immediatly used her abilities and held the window open as she shifted forms and flew toward the window.

She was almost out the window when a hand went around her feet and pulled her back inside the room. She screached in a high pitch to get the inu holding her to let go. Only to see that they both had ear plugs in their ears as they looked at her. She realized that it was sesshoumaru holding her so she bit him. Drawing blood as she did he let her go and she instantly flew up to the ceiling where she set a barrier around her self. As she did she grew in size moving slowly to the bricks where she knew that she could set her claws and not ruin anything.

Inutaisho could not believe that kagome had actually bit his son to get away from him. He wondered '_if this is how she behaved with him all the time. Did she not want to be around him so badly that she would resort to bodily injury to get away from him'_ That was laid to rest quickly with her next words which shocked him to no end. " What the hell do you want with me sesshoumaru that you would stoop to this crap? I have already told you that I do not want to know you at all yet you have persisted in the last ten years to make my life hell. What did I do to you that you would make my life hell besides getting accidentally marked as yours which by the way I did not and do not want at all."

At that Inutaisho butted in with " Young lady you were marked as my sons intended cause he fell in love with you at a young age. His inner inu recognized you as his mate to be at a young age. You will cease this foolishness of ignoring him and denying his claim here and now." Kagome looked him and let her inner inu out to speak " Why should I give him the time of day when he was never there durring my training with you master?"

It was then that sesshoumaru stepped toward her only to recieve a hiss that stated "stay where you are." He got mad at her and barked " no you will listen to me for once woman or you will never leave this room or my presence." She hissed at him in anger again only to recieve a shock. He had jumped up toward her and broke her barrier as he slashed at her barrier. She eeked and dodged his advace letting go of the bricks in the process. As she attempted to dash past him.

He grabbed her heels again and got dragged through the air as she flew for the window. She broke the window in her attempt to escape only to have sesshoumaru set his feet on either side of the window and haul her backwards through the window. Just as she thought _' that he could not go any further'. _

She felt another pair of hands on her legs and knew that it was a lost cause as those hands gripped her feet with total authority and sent a jolt of power into her system that had a hidden message of _' You will submitt to this kagome. You cannot fight this forever. You know deep down you are ment to be his mate. So stop fighting the inevidable he will not ask anymore of you than you are willing to give. The more you fight it and him the worse it will become. You will not escape him you know this so why fight.' _

Kagome at that second shifted shape again and this time to her inu form. Both men realized that she was intent on getting away from sesshoumaru. They both shifted forms and bit down on her tails pulling back ward as she tugged forward. She sunk her claws on her back feet into the floor of sesshoumaru's home and her front claws into the window sill of the window.

She howled out " I do not want to be with him cause he has made my life hell rather than give me the freedom to do as I please. He has smothered me I don't like men who behave like that" Inutaisho growled to her around his mouth full of her tail. " Did you ever think that maybe he wanted to get to know you when you were younger and you never gave him a moments worth of your notice. Did you ever think that he may have actually liked you growing up".

"Yeah right I can see just how much he liked me. Any game we ever played as a group he would do his damndest to seperate me from the others so he could have me alone to him self. I could see just how much he wanted to get to know me. He wanted to know me so much that he tried to tell me who I could have for friends and who I could not have for friends. Some wanting to get to know me that is" she said sarcastically

It was then that sesshoumaru growled out to her around a mouth full of her tail " I did want to get to know you kagome and those times I tried to seperate you from your friends was cause I wanted to talk to you one on one and get to know your likes and dislikes. But you would never give me the time of day. As for your friends they were not from prominate homes and were beneath you to notice."

It was then that kagome turned her head around and let go of the window and the floor. She barked out " I will tell you what is beneath my notice is a male who thinks he is gods freaking gift to all woman kind. Who has a different woman gracing his bed every night of the week that is what is beneath my notice. How else am I to gain your notice kagome or even get the chance to talk to you for one split second hmm. Cause frankly I am at a loss. You wont grant me even a second of your damn time".

"Do you have any idea just how hard it is for me knowing that you are my intended and I do not know the first thing about you aside from your height, weight, hair color, eye color and a little about your education. Its damn difficult especially when going to social functions and knowing that everyone knows who your mate is yet has never met your mate. They all seem to think that I am crazy in the head. I have heard some of the females laughing cause I do not have a willing mate to dance with at the funtions so I sit on the side lines."

Sesshoumaru barked at her after he let go of her tail. Kagome looked at him for a second then barked "well now you know how I feel don't you sesshoumaru. I go to dance's and I can not let others touch me at all or your fathers damn mark burns the hell out of me causing me to go on a damned killing spree. As it punishes me and my youkai for trying to be normal and I know that if I mated you your marking would prevent me from being normal too in the way that I could not go and dance with anyone I wished with out you being there trying to rip their throats out. So I guess we are even then you can not do as you wish and I can not do as I wish so there."

Please review if you want more chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three : Reckoning and reasoning

It was then that Inutaisho bit down on her tail causing her to yelp and jump clear into the bedroom as he let go of her tail. knowing that she would jump backwards to get away from him and his son. What she did not know was that she was in his sons bedroom which had no bedroom windows that she could escape from the only way was through the door way and he would make sure that it was barred until she let down her guard around his son. Long enough to talk to him and maybe give him a chance to get to know her.

He never thought _'in all his years of living that he would have to participate in something this drastic and underhanded to get his sons intended in the same room with him. But he was sure proven wrong kagome was the most difficult person to crack. But he knew something that not many knew kagome was lonely and scared to be alone in the same room with a male who actually liked her for her'._ He knew that she would go out of her way to hang around with people who were not the least bit interested in her in any way other wise than friendship. He saw evidence of this the one time that his youngest developed a interest in her.

She immediatly cut off all contact with him unless she was in a group of other girls that could divert his attention. Which gave Inutaisho his first insight into how kagome worked. She did not like to be in the spotlight but if you did not direct your attention to her when giving instructions she would excell past your expectations. Doing her damndest to prove that she was just as good as the other girls yet at the same time shy away from the spotlight. But this was one time where she was going to just have to deal with being in the spotlight and do her job the same as she would not being noticed and that was perfectly.

Sesshoumaru smirked to him self mentally '_ that she had leaped backwards just as he thought she would when they partially cornered her and closed in. She was the type who did not like to be the center of attention just like his father said. But she was also the type that did not like to be cornered. She liked to have a escape route even if she did not know that her current area had no escape route'._ She had jumped back not bothering to check to see if she had a escape route. He would take full advantage of this situation.

He walked into the room knowing his father would shut the doors behind him. He looked her in the eye and barked " now you and I will take some time to get to know each other wether you want to or not woman." As soon as he said that he heard the doors lock engage and so did she as he noticed that she suddenly looked around for an escape route. Not seeing one she backed away from him getting off the bed as she did and tucked her tails under her body. She did not like being in the same room with him he scared her and she wanted nothing to do with him. She backed her self into a corner then let her tails relax down knowing he could not get at one end of her.

Sesshoumaru seeing her back away and tuck her tails under her until she got into the corner knew immediatly why she ignored him _'she was afraid of him'_. The thought struck him as a new low that _'she though of him as a tyrant or bully did not sit well with him'_. So he moved to the other side of the room and sat down not facing her as he looked at the floor supposidly but had turned his head ever so slightly to see what she would do.

He barked out" I will not hurt you kagome like you seem to think. I am not the type of play boy that you think I am. Those girls were only some of my friends that I have known for a long time and they wanted to see you. Or at least see the woman who had captured my heart. I told them that the only way They could or would get the chance to see you was if I accompanied them".

"They of course would squeal and say that I was too good for them which by that time we were walking past you. They would see where my gaze went and follow it then gasp and say oh my. Which would cause you to narrow your gaze and go totally frosty toward me even more. The female friends that I have would literally look at me in totaly sympathy later then say that they felt so sorry for me knowing that I had my heart set on you and you were as jaded as a broken diamond shards".

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she extended her neck in his direction and sniff his scent ever so slightly then draw back. She did this twice before she sat down and looked at the ground by her feet. He was shocked next when he saw a tear escape her eye and travel down her muzzle only to hang off the tip of her whiskers for a second before falling off and hitting the floor. He was blown away when he saw more join it.

As she barked out " why would you want some one like me. I am not anything spetacular I am just a regular red inu demoness there are hundreds like me out there. More better at nearly everything than I am. So why would you want me, I am no good for you and you know it. Sure I have skills in the areas of computers and such but nothing else. So why waste your time with some female like me?."

"I waste my time on you cause you are worth it kagome and there are no other females like you, there are no other redhead female inu vampire demonesses who can spar in a dojo with me that are on the same level if not higher than me. Nor are there females out there that can crack a computer code as fast as you can. I have yet to see a female that match you in the areas of spells, barriers and such. Nor is there a female that I know of or have seen that can shift shape to their giant inu form like you can or as fast as you do. Its like breathing to you that form is isnt it?"

Kagome looked at the floor for a second then looked directly at him and barked " yes it is so is going to puppy size and when I am in bat form I can choose a giant near human sized bat or a small palm sized bat. In my human forms I can choose to be a adult or a child of five that is it. Those forms are as you said like breathing air to me simple easy and is something I can do with out thinking. But to take another completly different form takes some concentration."

As she said that she took a step away from the wall then another so she was nearly near the bed. Sesshoumaru then eyed her slightly before asking his next question " What would you say if I were to tell you that you are the only female that can do that without dieing in the process?and the reason that you can take those forms is cause you have the mental disipline to do it.

Also that the reason you have that disipline is cause you dared to take up fathers challenge to learn how to do it and succeed. What would you say if I told you that you were one of only a handful of females that can shift shape. What would you say if I said to you that every female that father had ever trained in his whole life aside from my mother has died at the hands of the man that your group is currently trying to track down."

Kagome looked at him in near disbelief then what he said sunk in as she narrowed her gaze at him then barked " I would say that the others were weak and let down their guard if they got caught and were killed. I would also say that I am not surprised that I am one of only a handful that can do it. Your fathers training methods are strict and push most beyond the breaking limit." As she barked that out she shrank to a smaller size of inu which was the size of the russian german shepards.

She sniffed him some more taking the time to get used to his scent and storing it for identification purposes all the while taking tenative steps toward him. But at the same time prepared to flee back toward her corner should he present any form of threat to her. Sesshoumaru who had read her actions correctly grinned inwardly at himself for having the knowledge to know she was scared of him cause she saw him as a threat. So he sat still and did not move as she slowly made her way over to him stopping every so often to see if he was going to turn on her. Then proceeding forward a little further til she was with in muzzle distance of his tail. He saw her back legs quivering in uncertainty.

Then go completly still he eyed her and saw that she was looking up at him. He turned his head then lay down on his side and resigned him self to being patient and letting her do as she pleased at the moment. Kagome saw him look at her and she froze to spot not daring to move at all under his gaze. Then she nearly fell over as he looked away and laid down on the floor infront of her. She found her self at a loss as what to do next she stayed that way for a few seconds before she decided to continue in her sniffing of him.

She got closer to his tail and sniffed it closer then paused to look at him only to see him looking at the wall. Kagome got closer as she felt his fur on his tail tickle her whiskers. She sniffed him slowly taking in his scent fully. She placed her nose closer to his fur and inhaled deeply then sneezed as she sucked some of his fur up into her nose. She drew away from the tail then lightly sniffed her way up toward his back. She paused at the base of his tail and sniffed deeply taking in his scent even more.

Slowly growing to like his scent as she sniffed him slowly her tails started to slowly twitch in wanting to play and rub her scent on him. But her vampire side won over her inner inu in that area as it wanted a more detailed sniff of the male in the same room with her before it relented to anything. So kagome was reduced to sniffing her way up his back toward his neck and ear all the while her tails were wagging some what slowly.

please review if you want more chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sesshoumaru seeing this knew that things were getting off to a good start as she was starting the scent introductions first. It did not matter that she was doing this backwards that he should be the one sniffing her so as to establish dominance. But where she was scared to death of him that was something that could wait for a later time after she got comfortable with him. Right now all that mattered was for her to feel comfortable around him so he laid still for her to sniff him. He felt her getting closer to his ear as she sniffed him.

He opened his eye and just looked at her but did not move. He saw her look at him curiously then sniff him putting her nose into his fur by his cheek the move up to his cheek. What she did next surprised him to no end she licked his cheek and eye furiously then did something that floored him. She scent rubbed her self against his neck, fully sliding down infront of him to the point where she was nearly doubled over on her self. She unfolded her self then stood up and stepped over toward his chin and licked his chin several times before rubbing her head against it.

As she did that she whined out " I am sorry that I was so cruel to you. I did not really know all I had to go on was what I saw and what the others said. Can you forgive me for being such a cruel person to you. I would not have been so cruel if I had not listened to them all. I guess I just let them form my opinion of you for me then made it my own and ran with it. I was so into what my friends were doing and our plans for the future as a possible company that I did not let my own opinions take form and thus did not give you a chance. please forgive me sesshoumaru"

As she finished that she drew away and sat infront of him looking at the ground between her paws as she let more tears fall toward the ground. Sesshoumaru mean while got up into a sitting position then growled " You let them form your opinions for you. Why would you do that kagome you know that they did not think kindly or highly of me no matter how I may have tried to talk to them or play their games? Did you want to fit in so badly that you would reject me to do it? no I would not do that sesshoumaru not deep down. I just did not want the spotlight that I got when I followed you around it made me uncomfortable. Your father knew this and he made it a point to never put me on the spot. He knew that I would either freeze or balk at the training. I am sorry if I let you down." As she said that she lay down infront of him and put her paws over her muzzle as she closed her eyes to cry silently. Sesshoumaru mean while looked at her miffed that she would roll over so easy for them yet give him the pins and needles version.

He sighed briefly then barked out " What would it take to get you to show your back bone to them kagome. Would it take my dieing at their claws for you to act as you should." Kagome immediatly sat up and went full sized then growled "they would never harm you as I would kill them and they all know this. It is the only reason you are alive still. Those games we played when you played with us turned deadly as their bites that they wanted to levy on you did not make it. I put a shield on you or got in the way taking the bite for you. that is why I yelped those times then lay there not moving for a while".

"I have acted my station to a point sesshoumaru. But I cannot go any further I do not posess the power to take over the whole group. They have pictures of my killings that I did when I was in a frenzy from your fathers chemical reprimand. They have black mailed me into remaining as I am. Your father does not know of this and I have done my best to not tell him. Even yash has stuff on me."

As she said that she looked at the ground and lowered her ears. As soon as she said that a growl came from the other side followed by the dialing of a cell phone. After that she heard yash's voice come over the phone then was quickly silenced by his fathers barks of " get your ass over here to sesshoumaru's house now all of you and you better bring all your black mail pictures with you that you have on kagome". Then she heard the cell phone click off.

Sesshoumaru hearing the same thing stood on all four paws then stepped toward her. Kagome hearing him step toward her instantly backed away from him til she backed into a corner. She backed up even further sitting down as he got closer. She backed up finally raising up to the begging position as she barked out " Sesshoumaru dont get close to me I might hurt you in this form please don't". As she said that he got closer then sniffed her ear. All the while kagome stood on her hind legs trying to avoid hurting him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her as she rose up on her hind legs then barked " No you wont hurt me cause if you were you would have done it long before now. I believe that I know what really happened durring those times that you were punished. You were in such pain that they were able to physically manipulate you into what ever position they wanted that they thought would keep you under their thumb. Or I would not be able to do this."

As he said that he raised up on his hind legs and licked her face as she kept trying to avoid him. Eventually she raised her chin up toward the ceiling and that was when her balance slipped as she slid down under sesshoumaru completly til her nose was near his as he followed her down to the floor. He licked her then growled " If you were as vicious as you say you would have torn me to pieces the second I grabbed ahold of you in your bat form. The fact that all you tried to do was escape says alot to me. It tells me that you do not harm people unless called for."

As he finished that he nuzzled her first then started his sniff of her to let her know that it was his turn to introduce him self to her. He made sure to blow some air into her fur occasionally to see her fur raise up in response to him. As he did that his fur would raise in response to hers doing that. He growled out to her " It seems that your inu and mine have already accepted each other. That it would seem sesshoumaru they have if your tail is anything to go by and from what I can see of mine."

He smirked inwardly thinking _' if you only knew just how much that really signifies then you would not have been so forth comming with that information'._ It was then that kagome gasped " you cant be serious with that thought can you sesshoumaru?" at that he blinked at her then thought _' how the hell did you just do that kagome. Its like you can read my thoughts before I even say them.'_

Kagome nodded then barked " I can read your thoughts before you even have the chance to say them. It is easy for me to do if I wish. But only a select few can block me. Your father is one, your mother is the other. Though at this moment your father is distracted with yelling at yash out in the hall way and does not know that I know he is wondering if you and I are going to mate today cause supposidly I am in heat and according to him I am pratcially begging you to mate me."

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

Sesshoumaru barked in laughter and then looked at her seriously " what would you do if I said what he just thought is true except about the part of begging me to mate you?". Kagome wide eyed him then rolled to her side and then to her stomach. As she did that he growled at her. "I was not done lay back on you back woman. I will not take advantage of you until you are fully ready both sides of you." Kagome eyed him for a second then did as he requested and lay back on her back showing her belly in submission to him.

{------o0o----LEMON AHEAD----o0o----}

Sesshoumaru resumed his sniffing of her making sure to keep his logical side blank but his inner inu fully intended to mate her this night if given the chance and to it the chances had just gone from low to high as she submitted to his sniffing. He sniffed her slowly occasionally licking her to see how she would react to him. She did not flinch away from him only purred a throaty purr which sounded like music to his ears. So he licked her a little more slowly moving down her neck to her chest. He watched her as she relaxed under his licking as her hind feet slowly opened up to him like a dog sleeping with their bellies open to the sun.

His inner inu was happy that she was relaxing to his touch. He watched as she shifted to her human form and was surprisingly naked. He looked around only to see her clothes under her opened. He smirked as he continued his licking in his dog form of her. _' She apparently does not think that I am anything to fear.' _Kagome looked at him and smiled then said " wrong sesshoumaru I just choose to trust you for once in my life is all. For the first time I am making my own decisions not letting someone else make them for me. I have decided to trust you and let what I know must happen happen with out any reluctance on my part or fear of rejection. I know that you want to mate with me at this moment. I also know that you are holding back simply to prevent scaring me. I have decided to go for this with you and take a chance on you sesshoumaru. So prove to me that I am making the right decision will you? by getting your ass in a human form and doing what I know you and I both want deep down."

Sesshoumaru wide eyed her for a second totally shocked but that did not last long as he shifted to human form and Kissed her senseless then made his way down her neck to her lucious nipples where he suckled one like a newborn pup rooting as he did. With the other hand he found her clit and began to stroke it arousing his mate to be there in his own room. As he ground his erection gently against her leg. He recieved the surprise of his life when she reached out and touched both his face and his erection. She ran her thumb over his cheek slowly as she grasped his member and stroked it.

He whimpered at the touch as it was gentle and loving. He thrust his hips into her leg causing a more pleasurable friction in her hand. As he did that he worked her clit til she was nearly bucking into his hand and moaning out his name. He took that opportunity to insert a finger or two into her hot sheath and recieved a pleasant surprise she was ready for him and the best surprise was she was still a virgin too boot.

He wouldn't tell any one but he was too and for him this was his first and he wanted it to be special. So he worked her to the point of her orgasm and then moved over her as she was still at her peak then looked her in the eye " I am sorry love this is going to hurt a bit ". As he said that he kissed her to swallow up her cry of pain as he drove into her. Fully sheathing him self inside her hot box rupturing her virginal barrier as he did.

He howled the same time she cried out in pain into each others mouth. They both looked at each other as they did that. They both realized that they shared a connection if they did that at the same time. _' They both wondered if they were soul mates '. _Kagome searched her soul inwardly and then to her surprise found the link to sesshoumaru. Though it was weak at the moment. She looked at it and realized that she was holding back.

She did not want to do that any more so she pressed as much feeling as she could to him. She inwardly smiled when she saw the bond getting bigger and was surprised when she saw it go into him and fill his soul to the point of where it glowed. Outwardly she opened her eyes in time to see her mates eyes widen then tear up as he kissed her with everything he had. She had such a warm feeling that she could not help it as it rebounded to her mate. She cried in joy at the feelings.

Then she remembered their intimate state and bucked her hips up to him. He took the hint as he thrust into her speeding up with in a few thrusts getting into a good rythm as he did. Kagome moaned his name over and over as he hit a spot that caused her to have several orgasms durring his mating of her. She knew that this would continue unless she gave a consent for pupping and thereby mating. She looked him in the eye " I wish for a pup mate can you give me one? I am lonely with out a mate and pup to care for"

Sesshoumaru looked her in the eye and grinned wolfishly then let his inner inu speak. " Mate you have asked for us as your mate and wish for a pup. You shall get your wish as you will become my mate and mother to my pups". As he said that both sides joined together to create life in their mate. Just as kagome's inner inu and logical side came together to help create this pup or two. She really wanted two pups and her body responded by making her heat twice as spicy to her chosen male.

Which he took the hint for what it was and suddenly with drew from her then. Stood up and picked her up off the floor, walked over to the bed, lay her on the bed then flip her so she was on her hands and knees. He grabbed her wrists and shackled her to the bed so she could not get away durring his mating process. _' She was going to feel everything he did to her. He wanted her at peak fertility'_ which would be in a few minutes according to her scent. After he shackled her to the bed he went and got the mating collars for her and himself as he would not part with her once they were mating not for nothing.

He also knew _' that his inner inu once it got ahold of their mate would not let go until she carried their pup'. _He brought the collars and their harnesses to the bed then hooked up her collar all the while she was panting in want and lust for him. He put her harness on her and hooked it up to her collar as he did that he played with her nipples tweaking them as he went along causing her to groan and arch wantingly. He stroked her thigh causing her to try and move in his direction. He then growled at her and slapped her lightly causing her to whimper then correct her position.

He sniffed then climbed on the bed behind her as he hooked the corresponding chains to her collar and harness that would hold her to the bed as he mated with her. She was getting close this much he could smell as he quickly set the chains and put his own collar on and harness then chained him self to her. He had just finished when her scent changed to being a peak fertility for pupping.

As that scent hit his nose he and his inner inu pounced on their mate and grabbed her hips thrusting inside of her while they clamped their teeth on the part of her neck that did not have the collar. They thrust away inside their mate enjoying the feelings that mating with her was giving them. They grew in size and length as the idea of _' being a mate and father truly set in. They wanted pups desperatly and this night they would get them and their mate'. _Sesshoumaru pounded into his mates core all the while she screamed out his name to the heavens as she had multiple orgasms from her mates strokes as he continually hit her jewel and her g spot causing her to cry out his name over and over.

Sesshoumaru mean while quickened his pace grunting as he thrust into her core searching for the spot to knot with his mate. As she got slicker and warmer for him he felt her shift her hips as her final orgasm caused her to rock her hips and push back into him. As that happened he found the spot and slid in further. When that happened he dragged his mates hips closer to his and thrust into her as fast as he could.

His inner inu taking over in that area and growing in length to stimulate his mate even more as that happened he grew thicker around thus nearly knotting with his mate. His thrusts became much more forceful as kagome howled out in estacy and panted after with lust as she peaked out one last time clamping down on his him to howl out loud as sesshoumaru reached his end he knotted with his mate shooting his seed deeply with in her womb where it would create life. As that happened he released his mates neck and quickly bit down on her shoulder right over her betrothal mark. Marking her as his mate. He drank her blood for a bit then released her shoulder, licking it til it healed.

{----o0o----END LEMON----o0o----}

He then lay on his mates back panting as he knew it would be a while before the scent of his pups came through. The couple stayed that way for nearly two hours before he caught the scent of his pups and released his mate. He was happy now that he had a family on the way with his new mate. As he thought that he knew that she would either have to move in with him or he move in with her. Kagome who had just come down from her high was tired but not so tired that she could not respond to her mate. She answered him saying " We can move into my place it has tons more room to live in and is much more friendly to puppies. Plus it has everything in it that we would need for that event".


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

At that he looked at her quizically then just as he was going to ask he saw her head slump and knew she was out like a light in the mating harness. He moved around her and slowly undid her collar first so that she would not choke to death when he released the rest of her harness. He then moved to the chains that were attached to her wrists and unlocked them.

Then made his way to the other chains that were supporting her weight. When the last one was unhooked he quickly grabbed her. Then moved her over to the head of the bed and moved the blanket down then slid her inside them. After he did that he walked away and went to bathroom which was hidden behind a fake wall.

The only indication that it was even there was the small indentation on one side of the wall. Upon entering he thought to him self _'that If it had opened he surmised she would have tried to escape but since it did not he realized that she thought her self trapped with him. Thus furthering his chance to get to know her'. _

He took a shower to relax his muscles that were screaming in protest to his motions. He did not think '_ that mating her would be so much work but he was wrong. He knew now just what position she needed to be in for future pups though and that was a thought that made him smile'._ As he scrubbed him self clean of sweat. Relaxing under the pounding hot water.

Mean while out side in the hallway to sesshoumaru's home or flat Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Eri, Uka and Ayume all showed up together with their photos that they had taken of kagome. Inutaisho stood in the hallway with a serious scowl on his face, arms crossed over his chest feet planted apart in a look that said I am not impressed with you in the least little way.

Inuyasha arrived with the rest walking behind him. He eyed them all intensly then asked " What have you six been holding above kagome's head as black mail that would prevent her from taking her rightful place as your leader hmm?. Answer now all of you. you all know the punishments for not telling the truth don't you?"

As he said that he noted with a inward smirk _'that they all stiffened in memory of his punishments for not telling the truth'_. They all held out their hands that held pictures of kagome doing normal things. But more importantly doing something that made Inutaisho nearly bust a gut laughing.

They had all caught pictures of kagome going into the maternity section of high end stores and picking out clothes then putting them up to her self. One picture had kagome holding up a frilly little dress that said "daddy's little princess".

Inutaisho smiled warmly knowing _'that despite all her training that he gave her she still retained a sense of normalcy'_.

But when he looked closer at the pictures he saw something that made him growl in anger. In one picture it showed a reflection of naraku spying on kagome and taking pictures. As he growled Inuyasha walked over to him " what are you growling at dad?" Inutaisho pointed at the picture reflection. Inuyasha looked at it and said " no shit you think she's his next target dad?"

Inutaisho nodded then looked at him and said "are there any other pictures of her with that monster in it.?" They looked at each other and shook their heads saying "no not that they knew of" He looked at them then said " follow me we need to talk now".

All six of them followed Inutaisho into Sesshoumaru's home each taking note that it was some what smaller than kagome's. Well if they were to be honest it was really small compaired to her place. Less than half the size of her home but it did not mean that it was any less lavishly furnished cause it wasn't.

As they looked around they saw that he had a large living room with a entertainment center most would die for. But they saw it as normal the television was a lcd liquid crystal 52 inch screen. below it they saw a full array of electronics ps3 slim, home surround system complete with a karaoke machine, five disk dvd player/ recorder, a closed circut monitoring system that had a camera in the bedroom oddly. With a supposed spider on one side with a blinking live feed on it.

Inuyasha seeing it yelled "dad get your ass over here quick". Inutaisho was at his side in a instant and saw what Inuyasha was yelling about. He growled "what in the hell is this shit".

That instantly roused kagome who shifted shape quickly but not before everyone got a brief look at her mating mark and the cresent moon on her forhead. They saw her sniff around then look right up at the video and growl so loudly that it vibrated the whole floor as she barked out to the others to trail the damned vibrations and that she would continue to growl so they could track the vibrations and cut it off at the damned source.

They all yelled "on it."

As they went to work tuning in the vibrations as they followed it to the monitor then looked at the monitor only to see a splicing wire attached to the back of it. Sango being a vampire tiger shifted forms as she jumped out the window and dug her anchoring claws into the brick. She followed the cable down the side of the building to a window six stories below sesshoumaru's flat. Sango shrank to kitten size and peered upside down in the window. What she saw made her sick to her stomach.

Naraku was there replaying kagome's and sesshoumaru's mating all the while getting his jollies off. But just when she thought he was done he said something that made the hairs on her back stand up.

" You ******* inu bitch how dare you mate that white inu. You should be mine and you will be mine if I have anything to say about it. Noone has ever said no to me and lived to tell about it. You days are numbered kagome. You are the only inu that has been able to evade me for this long but no longer. I know that as long as you are mated to the play boy upstairs your life will be in the spotlight and I will be trailing you. I will have you as mine and when I do I will have your power too."

As he said that he laughed evilly just when he was going to play his movie over the television exploded from the force of kagome's growl.

Sango '_knew that was her cue to get the hell out of there'_.

She spun around and slunk her way away listening for the hanyou's following. But to her relief there came none. She got back up to the flat and saw a angry protective sesshoumaru standing infront of kagome positively feral looking. Sango took the time to go over and cut the wire going to naraku's system. She heard with glee a angry tenant below.

She shifted to her human form then said to Sesshoumaru directly " Naraku has your house bugged and he now has a tape of yours and kagome's mating. Further more he intends to kill kagome as she is the only inu who has ever said no to his advances and evaded him for so long. He knows that if he follows you that kagome will be there as your mate sesshoumaru".

Kagome looked at them then barked " let him come I have a nasty surprise for him now and he wont like it one little bit." As soon as she said that Inuyasha looked at her " kagome why did you have to go and mate my damned brother hmm?"

Kagome shifted forms and stood behind sesshoumaru who was clothed where she was not then responded with " Can it Yash this isn't the time for your crap. I wont tolerate it any longer from none of you. From this second on my mate and my self lead the pack and you all will follow or else!".

As she said that she snarled viciously at them all. Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked at her " you need to get dressed mate. Cause we are moving out of here now today. " Kagome looked at him then nodded she walked over to her clothes then raised her hand and snapped her fingers. The clothes flew up toward her and wrapped around her clothing her quickly. She turned around just as the last clasp was being done on her cloak.

She put her hood up then walked over to him just as her weapons reappeared at her side. She smiled at him " I am ready when you are mate." He looked at her then nodded and they both stepped out into the room. As they did that. There came a knock at the door everyone looked at each other in question.

Kagome silently waved in the air the symbol for scatter. They all disappeared silently and quickly all the while kagome leaned toward her mate. " mate do not move ok I will scout it out first." He just grunted lightly not moving a inch. Mean while kagome shrunk to the size of a small bat then creeped up her mates clothes. She sat on his shoulder for a second then launched her self out into the air flapping silently as she made her way toward the window.

She flew out then grew in size and quickly made her way to the window in that shone into the hall way. When she got there she went small again then crept her way to the window. She looked over and saw naraku standing there with a fake cable guy suit on. She instantly spun around and flew quickly shifting form as she did. She flew back into the window then back over to her mate. All the while she screached in a high pitch causing naraku to grasp his ears and hiss. As he did that she said plain as day

" naraku time to leave now everyone hurry." As she said that she grabbed her mate by his shoulders and hauled him into the air as she flew. From the corner she could see the others taking flight and heading out the window quickly after her and her mate.

She flew straight up into the cloud cover the others followed then gathered around her. She looked at her mate and said "could you please." He looked up and smirked saying " Now why would I want to do that when I get the best view of all from here." She looked at him and said "think of what the real animals do when nature calls sesshoumaru and then think of where you are hanging."

He went pale in the face then stated "you wouldnt. I would mate and as I have no control over that and the urge to go is comming. Fine! Fine! just don't do that on me. I just took a damned shower I don't need to take another!". Sesshoumaru snapped as he made a ki cloud under them then pushed upward.

Kagome took the opportunity to let go then shift forms and dive down into the cloud cover to see a spider version of naraku crawling around the side of the building pounding the side of the building. All the while screaming " You bitch you tricked me. You will pay for what you have done" as he looked nearly every where but up.

Kagome then retreated going back up beyond the cloud cover. When she got up there she saw her mate looking at her with a scowl on his face. " You should not have done that mate. What would you have done if he had seen you and decided to attack you. He had a laser on his person one that was capable of reaching you if he wanted it to."

She looked at him blankly for a second then smiled devilishly as she floated over to him. Everyone around him backed up quickly in the air knowing just what the heck she was going to do to him each thinking to them selves.

_' He's in for it now '_ or they were thinking _' Dead demon walking '_ his father was thinking to him self _' oh boy you just had to say that didn't you'_ as he clasped his hands over his ears like every body else.

He backed away as kagome got closer to him with her devilish smile. Then she looked him dead in the eye as she shrieked in a ultrasonic blast at him. Sesshoumaru quickly clasped his hands over his ears as he and his beast were shook like a rag mop in the air. He lost connection with his beast as it went unconsious from the jarring it got.

There by he lost his ki cloud and fell a few feet into the cloud cover before his mate dove through the cover at a high rate of speed to catch him. As she did she looked at him " Now does that answer your question as to what I would do to that arachnid if he ever caught me mate."

He growled at her " did you have to knock my beast out to prove your point woman? Yes I did cause you seem to be under the impression that I would let my self get captured mate. I just proved that will never happen with me and now you know it."

She then lifted them both back up to the same level as the others. Only to see them wearing looks of sympathy toward sesshoumaru.

But it was Inuyasha who surprised her with " did you have to be so damn harsh on him kags. Sure he can be a icy prick when he wants to. But that does not give you the right to knock his beast the hell out with a sonic blast kags. Christ even sango over here had to fight hard to battle against your blast with her own. You nearly knocked her out too you fool." Inuyasha fumed at her.

Kagome looked down and then back up before she said " well excuse me for trying to prove a point Yash!. You know that I don't like being refered to as weakminded or physically weak. You all know that I could whip your butts in all areas that even you specialize in but I don't cause I do not want to. So dont give me that your better than me crap cause I am not buying one little bit."

Sango butted in then " I think I know what he is getting at kags and it isn't that we are better than you cause we know we are not. I think what he is saying is stop being such a bitch and relax around your mate. Let him do what he is supposed to do as your mate will you. He was just worried about you is all and with you carrying his children".

"He has every right to worry and berate you for something that was so stupid. But what do you do you act like a total bitch and blast him out of the sky nearly just to prove that you can defend your self all the while completly disregarding that you are pregnant. Sheesh Kags even I could figure that one out. Now give the attitude a damned rest will you. Cause your only going to stress your self out!". Sango gasped for air as she had said that in nearly one breath.

Miroku looked at sango and stated " She has a point kags you know as well as I do that your mate has a very valid reason for being concerned about you now kags so like sango said quit being such a prickly bitch and show your loving side that we all know you possess for once in your life."

As he said that he inched his hand toward sango's rear only to have her spin him off her cloud and straight for Eri who had the hots for him.

She caught him with a smile on her face as she said " Hey there hot stuff hows it going?. Stuff it Eri " said miroku as he lept out of her arms and fired up his own ki cloud then floated over to kagome and sesshoumaru.

All the while giving sango a dirty look. Inuyasha stuck his tounge out at miroku " pfffttt on you miroku she threw you and not me ha ha".

All the while sango looked at him with a expression that said keep it up and your next. Inuyasha had the grace to look some what sheepish as he said " sorry " Miroku looked at kagome along with every one else. Ayume spoke up from behind Eri " Hey kags as much as I love hanging around in the air on just a thin strip of demonic cloud do you think we could all go home I have a live feed to check up on".

"I think we have made a break through with just who the hell naraku is working for. We know already that he is just the damned front man. But we need more intel on who his damned boss is. From what we know already he has two females that are his contact with his boss and we know that they both come and go together as a team. We also know that one of them the short albino girl walks around with a mirror all the time".

At that kagome got serious and looked at Ayume " Yeah I think that would be a great Idea right now considdering we are this close to finding out just who the hell the bastard is. I want to know by friday just who the hell he or she is and where they live. I don't care if we have to kiss all and sundry to get the damn information. We will all do just what is needed to bring this bitch or bastard to their knees. Noone steals information from sesshoumaru's father and gets away with it".

As she said that sesshoumaru's beast woke back up _'when he heard his mate say that he got angry at her. But was stopped at the influx of information that his logical side told him. He sat back and realized that his mate had been thouroughly put in her place by everyone and he did not need to say a single thing. Though when it came to the issue of kissing all and sundry to get the information he did not like that part at all'._

He looked at his mate and asked her " Mate define kissing all and sundry to get the information. What do you mean by that? What I mean by that is everyone is to do just what is needed to get the information out of their informants on the streets that is what I mean. But to put it in simple terms it means that we are going to put the squeeze on them. Make them feel the heat for a while until they come up with the information we are looking for".

"Or we will go out and do some field reconn for a week or two. Just to see what we scare up or dig up in some of our cases. You will be surprised where we get our information from and how. But now is not the time to have this discussion time to go home."

As she said that he looked at her stating "I will fly us you just point the way" as he let his ki out into a cloud. Kagome let go of hers and stood infront of him as he held her then pointed just to the left of where Inutaisho was floating that way mate toward the sea.

Sesshoumaru headed in that direction knowing _'that only business were down in that area'._

He looked at his mate then asked " are you sure our home is in that direction. From what I know only businesses are down in that area." Kagome laughed lightly then looked at her mate from the corner of her eye and said " Have you ever heard of the business Sanmirinu Enterprises? yes I have mate but I do not see what that business has to do with our home."

Kagome chuckled then stated " Mate we are Sanmirinu Enterprises you and your father now own the largest computer repair and computer code cracking business in the whole of japan. You and your father also own its subsidairy company called Ukeri and its sister company Kaume. Welcome to the Sanmirinu family" as she said that she spred her hands out to either side as the rest of the group caught up to her and looked at him smiling from ear to ear then they said.

" Surprise big brother we are the company you call when your in dire straights with your computers. Maybe now you will think about merging companies with us huh?" Sesshoumaru looked at them totally slack jawed and he wasn't alone on that one either so was his father as he flew up along side kagome and his son.

He looked at her then stated " You knew that we were going to need your help years ago didn't you. That is why you pushed everyone so hard when training telling them not to give up. You knew that things were going to get rough for us as soon as Iraq started its crap with the U.S didn't you?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded then stated " Yes I did know I saw it in the way the information was handled from one company to another."

"I knew that they would try and hit your interests hard so we started training early on to get things set to save your company from being toppled over. That is why we specialized in computer code cracking. Along with a few other areas that you know of".

It was then she turned her gaze back to where they were going as she pointed "down there mate is our home". Sesshoumaru was about to complain that it was as safe as a thirty thousand year old piece of rotten lumber that teetered on a busted rock overlooking a unstable cliff.

But that was cut short when he saw that it was a illusion plastered over what the company really looked like. He was totally blown away as he looked at his mate in shocked silence. That she had managed to make the totally renovated building look like it was still decrept and not worth noticing.

Completly pass overable he watched as the others quickly descended to the ground to avoid being noticed by anyone. Kagome then spoke up " mate you need to descend quickly along with your father or you will be spotted by patrols of rival gangs". He took her hint and descended really fast toward the ground with her as they arrowed toward the service entrance of the building. Inutaisho was hot on their heels as he _' wanted to see their newest aquisition to the company'. _

Please review if you want more chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Sesshoumaru and kagome had just managed along with Inutaisho to get past the shield barrier and land in the service entrance when kagome felt the caress of a psychic knocking. Kagome looked at her mate then her father and since they were not looking at her but looking else where. She knew it was not them. " Mate put me down please " Sesshoumaru let his mate down as he stared at the parking garage.

It was loaded with the latest in surveilence cameras, heat sensors, reverse heat sensors, motion detectors, trip sensors in short it had everything to protect its inhabitants from attack and assured them of relative safety. As he continued his perusal he spotted a steel door that looked heavily reinforced beside the door was a thumbprint pad, retina scanner and a key pad. He was floored that they would have all of this much anti break in equipment inside their service entrance. Inutaisho was equally impressed with his new daughter in law's fore sight.

He briefly looked at her in time to see her walk to the entrance behind him then heard as she whistled in a super sonic way that went above his hearing level and that of his beasts. He spun around though when he heard a sickening thud sound. He approached her just intime to see a dead body splatter into pieces in the alley way accross the street from them. _' Damn she was serious when she said rival gangs. If she killed them with out even meeting with the person. I would hate to piss her off '_

He touched her shoulder as he asked " are you alright kagome? . Yes I am fine why do you ask?. well I heard you use a super sonic whistle for a second then I saw that gangster fall and well splatter into pieces. That was why I asked cause normally you ask what they want before you attack them."

Kagome looked at him " I did ask him what he wanted. But I used telepathy as I felt the ass knocking on my psy shields. He told me that he wanted my surrender cause he knew I was a demon and a inu vampire demon at that. He said I would surrender or else die by his hands. I told him that I would never surrender to a weakling like him. He started to call for reinforcements so I killed him before he could tap into their minds and alert them is all. So I did follow my own rules of engagement of the enemy Inutaisho"

It was then that her mate turned around then asked " are we going to see the rest of our place or stand here looking stupid" Kagome turned smiled then said "sure lets go I am up for getting out of the weather lets go explore our business/ home mate. Yash will you get the door please. Sure thing comming right up sis." Inuyasha walked to the door put his left thumb on the thumbprint pad then keyed in the code with the right all the while having his retna scanned on his left eye.

Inutaisho stared slack jawed then said after a second " all that is required to simply open the door to the place?. No all that is required to not only open the door but disarm the weapons system inside the hall way behind the door. Hence the reason the door is steel and as thick as you are standing in human form. Where we are going first is into the kaume section of the sanmirinu enterprises. I figured that you would want to see the businesses first as they are a new aquisition to you and my mate. You know get a real hands on feel for what we do. Which is information gathering and counter espionage."

They both looked at her then nodded silently as they followed after her once Inuyasha got the door open for them. They walked through the door seeing camera's following there every move with machine guns pointing at the ground in a clear show of being disarmed. As they walked down the hall Inutaisho commented on the camera's with guns " well that sure as hell beats havinging to hire armed guards doesnt it. But I can see one flaw in that plan and that would be if the power went out for some reason. Then your security would be none then."

Kagome laughed at that comment then said " Father this building would never suffer a power outtage as you just put it. As we do not rely on a power company to supply our power. We generate our own power via four sources wind, sun, water and lastly magnets. The last one you will not see as to get near them would kill you now that they are powering our systems at this moment."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and smiled at her genious thoughts toward cost conservation then asked " who's idea was it to come up with the alternative power sources mate?. All of us came up with that as we did not want to have a moment where we were vulnerable to attack." Kagome replied as she looked at her mate only to see him smile at her in pride of her thoughts on security. As they did that they all turned to make a short right then stopped at a bullet proof glass door that had the name kaume inc written on the glass.

Kagome opened the door and as she did Sesshoumaru gasped at the size of the room _'it was bigger than his apartment by twice the size'_. Inutaisho came up behind him as they walked into the room to look over the equipment. What they saw shocked the daylights out of them. In the room were 17 super computers that were all running at the moment. Against one wall was 12 large flat screen monitors that were running billions of lines of code by the millisecond. They looked down to see six keyboards and one joy stick that must be the mouse of sorts.

Ayume went over to the command center then sat down and started typing furiously with one hand while the other hand used the joystick to navigate the information high way. Then just as quickly she spun over to the other set of keyboards and worked furiously at the keyboards. Kagome seeing what she was doing joined her then started typing so fast on the remaining keyboards that her hands and fingers seemed a blur.

She then stopped typing and smiled saying " we got you now you bastard your ass is ours. Get your final affairs in order cause by sun up tomorrow you will be dead." Then she strode quickly over to another set of keyboards that was on the other side of the room as she did she looked at Inuyasha then said "You and miroku have all of thirty seconds to get to the top floor to prepare for operation butterfly. Eri Yuka you two get your asses to your com screens and get surveilance on that asshole now".

Both girls ran out of the room with Inuyasha and miroku in the lead. Kagome then looked up at sango and said " can you take over for me while I give my mate and father in law the rest of the tour of the place. You bet kags you know you can rely on me" Sango then strode forward and took over the operations point of it all.

While kagome looked at the only two left as she walked back to them. " This is what you trained us for father if you remember correctly. You probably just did not expect that I would turn it into something this complex and advanced did you?" Inutaisho shook his head no then smiled at her as he said " It seems the pupil has exceeded the masters expectations yet again. The pupil has gone from being the student to the master her self if she is capable of this level of operation. Well done on this level daughter now to see the rest."

Kagome smiled then nodded as she walked up to her mate and put her hand in his " shall we mate ". Sesshoumaru turned with her then the three of them headed out the room. When they got out the door they saw her snap her fingers then watched as a hidden wall moved out of the way to reveal another hall way that was straight ahead of them. Half way down they both spotted two elevator doors off to the left.

" what are the elevator doors for mate?" Asked sesshoumaru genuine curiosity in his voice. Kagome answered with " Those two elevators go to the rest of the floors above us. The reason I am able to give you both a tour of the place today is we closed our repair business for a few hours. So we need to hurry along all will be explained along the way."

She hastened her pace some as they entered the Ukeri section of the business. There were more super computers here only the command center was huge by any standard. There was two whole walls worth of monitors that were closed circut televison. In the monitors Father and son could see every single traffic intersection in the whole of japan in just a small eight foot section of wall. In another section they could see the commings and goings in every major business and even outside it in the walk ways and alleyways. They both stood there in awe of the sight before them.

They then looked at each other and smiled from ear to ear. _'This was one company they were keeping come hell or high water.'_ They watched as kagome walked over to one bank of monitors and studied them closely before they saw a smile spread accross her face. As she said "now we got you. You sneaky bastard your ass is ours". She then looked at eri and said "bring this screen to full screens please".

Eri made a few key strokes and suddenly the person she was looking at blew up taking up ten monitors together. Inutaisho got a good look at the person she was looking at then nearly fainted. He knew _'who they were after now it was a person that nearly ended his life once when a sting he had set up with kagome as a child went ass up all of a sudden for him'_. But at the last second she came in with the current group she works with just in the nick of time to save his can for real.

He shuddered at the memory of it. Then regained his composure in time to see kagome look at him in concern. He smiled then said " I am fine daughter just a bad memory that I did not want to think of is all." Kagome looked at eri then said "nix the pic". The photo faded back into the multiple cams again. Then kagome strode to both males and stated " follow me the other areas await your approval."

They both followed her back out the door to the elevators. Kagome produced a key then stuck the key in a hidden key hole. She turned it to unlock the lift and open the doors then stepped back. The light above the door lit as a chime sounded then the doors opened. They all got in and kagome said "second floor operations". The doors closed just as a voice came accross saying "welcome back kags your wish is my command. Oh quit with the reverance will you avoel"

Kagome then looked at the males beside her and said " the elevators computer name is avoel which stands for ( advanced voice operated electronic lift ). It is designed with voice recognition modulators in the walls around the lift a chime sounded as it came to a stop a second later opening the doors as it said "second floor operations have a nice day". Kagome stepped out but not before she said " touring the building day avoel." Then the lift said " I will wait for your return kagome." As it said that it kept the doors open and the lift visible.

Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho stepped off the lift into the hall as they saw the glass door that said Sanmirinu Enterprises inc. Kagome stepped off the lift then walked over to the door. Upon opening and going in with her mate and father in law in tow they nearly laughed as they saw eight large offices. But they stopped dead in their laughter when they saw that their names were on two of the office doors.

They both looked at kagome in curiosity kagome had the good grace to walk over to her father in laws then open the door " Come view your office father if you so wish". Inutaisho walked over and was blown over it had everything in it that he could or would ever need to run both companies from that office. It even had a espresso machine just for him with his favorite coffee currently brewing. He looked at her in surprise then said " you did all this for me kagome"

Kagome simply nodded then said " yes I did as I knew that you would want in on the action that is going on here". Inutaisho smiled at her then said " You are right on that one young grasshopper I do want in on the action." Sesshoumaru then spoke up " Mate what does my office look like?" Kagome looked at him smiled then walked out Inutaisho's room leaving her father in law to explore the office like a kid in a candy shop.

She walked accross the room and showed her mate his room. He looked at the room in awe there was a desktop computer and two lap tops on his desk each hooked up to the internet and waiting for him. He looked around and saw that the room was lavishly furnished like his father's room but unlike his father's room his had a large daybed on one side. that sat below the windows that were off to the left of his desk. He noticed that there were three lazer printers in his office along with a few small pet things scattered on the floor near the corners. He looked at his mate and said "what are the pet toys for".

Kagome smiled then shrunk down to a small dog as she looked up at him then barked " They are for me or you if you choose to take a break from work and wish to play for a bit." As she said that she ran for one of the balls then pushed it around with her nose while her tail wagged behind her. She got the ball over where the others were then came back to her mate, sat down then looked up at him only to see him grin at her.

Kagome then shifted back to her human form then asked " What has you smiling like that mate" He looked at her "you are what has me smiling." She blushed at his candor with her. She then looked at her father in law accross the room " we should finish the tour should we not "

Inutaisho came out of his office saying " Yes we should continue the tour I am interested in seeing how my sons live or will be living. While here if it is good enough I may move here my self as I have no one living with me in the palace anymore aside from the servents. Sesshoumaru's mother was killed a while back when you were over in the U.S. going to colleage".

please review if you want more chapters


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight

"She had tried to find you then to let you know what was happening but just when she found you in the data stream you typed out one word that my youngest son knew the meaning of. But which she did not it cost her dearly as the next day she was involved in a car accident that none would have seen. The car she was hit by a train as it crossed the tracks. She did not have time to escape it so she died".

Kagome looked at the ground then said " I'm sorry I did not know that it was her that was listening. Other wise I would not have said anything. All I know is at that time the listener's id said the first four letters of my mates name. At the time I did not want him to know where I was so I typed out that one word then cut the connection forgive me. "

Inutaisho looked at her for a second then said " There is nothing to forgive you did as you were trained to do. I would have expected nothing less than that from you. I am glad you were fast enough to spot that and took the measures needed".

"It just proves to me that I was right when I trained you. You are the best at what you do and no body can match you except maybe my son. But who knows ah it doesn't matter anymore anyway. All that does matter is you and my son are together just as his mother and I hoped you would be. I am just glad that I am here to see it with my own two eyes."

At that kagome looked up then smiled and nodded as she and sesshoumaru walked to the doors with Inutaisho following. When they got in to the lift avoel said next floor living quarters for Inuyasha and miroku. Then the doors shut and they were lifted to the next floor.

When the doors opened they all saw a large open floor plan as the kitchen was over in one corner but flowed easily into the dining room from there to the large living room with the wall screen television and the many game controllers.

They all stepped off the lift to walk around the area on one side of the room past the living room it had a weight training area and opposite of that area near the kitchen was a full sized dojo that was walled off with shatter resistant plexi glass. Kagome took the time to say " The other floors each have a training room simular to this one. Each floor though is done in the colors that the residents like so do not be surprised"

As she said that she walked around the back of the elevator lift with her mate and father in law following her. They saw the bed rooms in the back of the space. Inutaisho asked his daughter in law a question that had been nagging him immensly so. " Kagome how is it you are able to heat this huge a space so easily that it would be warm as can be?"

Kagome smiled and said " I thought you would never ask. That is my greatest pride and joy. We use the water that comes from the river it is used to cool the magnets that power this place right now. That water is pumped through out the floors of the building and along the sides of the walls through the wall registers all along the walls as you can see."

He looked where she was pointing and saw the wall registers along the walls. He looked at her and smiled then said " I am glad that you thought of ways to save money. It gives you the edge over the competition." Kagome smiled genuinely then said "you bet it does and it allows us to live a healthier life style".

"Plus affords us so much more in the way of saving the money for when we really need it. I am sure that you will both find that the businesses finances are well into the black zone. I believe that we have a surplus at this moment saved aside to help your other business regain its feet. The number should be somewhere in eight or nine figure area. Though at the current moment it could be well into the nine figure area."

Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho looked at her in disbelief they did not know that her business was that well off. They both decided that once the tour was over that they would both check out the finacial situation. Kagome then walked over to Inuyasha's room then stood beside the wall as she said " this is Yash's room go have a look for your selves as I do not enter unmated males rooms".

Inutaisho walked to the door and opened it. He was shocked the room was neat and clean not the mess that he would have expected it to be. The room was large and very lavishly done in rich reds and dark leathers. The carpet on the floor was very plush to the feel. Inutaisho was impressed with the place so far. He came out then looked at kagome " the place exceeds my expectations so far whats next. Yes mate what is next." Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho asked

Kagome said "well seen as you two are impressed so much I guess we can skip the next floor then head to my floor where you and I will live mate. The top floor is for father if he wants it that is or he can live with us if he chooses. The choice is his alone but just so he knows ahead of time the top floor is a exact duplicate of his own home but is done in the colors he likes." Inutaisho beamed a smile at her " well that clinches it I am moving here as well son".

Kagome smiled then said " did you hear that avoel you now have to power up the top floor completly along with heat it. Also avoel you will set up the speech modulators to recognize his voice only for anything in his home up stairs. Yes I can , good now lets get these two coded and thumb printed " Kagome walked over to the elevator wall near the door. When she got there she looked at the little monitor then said " you ready. Yes I am ready lets begin"

Kagome stepped away then looked at both males as she said "all you need to do is place your left thumb on the thumb print key pad then with out blinking let avoel scan your left retna. Then all you need to do is say your name in a normal tone of voice that you use every day".

" It helps though if you do it twice once in a human voice and once in bark so avoel will know you no matter what form you are in. Mate if you would step up first please and do it as you are now my mate it needs your voice and scans first. I will talk to father while you do as needed. Just follow avoels command prompts".

Sesshoumaru stepped up to the area his mate was in then looked up as the scanner scanned his person. He then put his left thumb on the thumb print keypad as he looked unblinking into the retna scan. After that he said his name in human form then barked after. At the bark kagome looked over and smiled at him as he turned away from the scanner. Kagome looked at avoel's camera then said "you got all that right. Yes your mates data has been recorded and saved."

Kagome stood there then watched as her father in law went over and did the same exact thing that his son did. But when he barked it vibrated the floor a bit. Kagome looked at her father in law then said "you did not need to bark that loud." He looked at her then said "I cannot help it that is the softest I have ever been able to bark since becomming a father many years ago".

"Your mate will under go the same transformation when the pups are born dear as will you." Kagome laughed then looked at avoel as she said "you have the ability to adjust the voice recognizers don't you? Yes I do and that will not be a problem as I don't go on the on the depth of the voice as the stress levels in the voice." Inutaisho smiled and said " that sure beats the hell out of my system that I have at the other business I run."

Avoel piped up then " yeah well sirius is just a old clap trap system he only runs on two dimensional stuff. He still thinks that he is the top of the line yet he spends more time broke down then up and running. That old fossil should be put out of its misery."

Kagome stood there slack jawed for a second then gathered her self as she said " avoel thats not nice appologize now! No why should I appologize about stating the truth." Inutaisho laughed as he said I can see your computer and I will get along just great kagome".

"We both think the same thing." All the while sesshoumaru looked at kagome then said "sirius was my first design in computer development mate. To hear its advanced version calling it out dated is just a mockery of the amount of work I put into creating the first."

Avoel immediatly spoke up with " I am so sorry I did not know that you were its first designer and there in by my designer please forgive me. Indeed you should appologize to me. But you are right he is out dated and since you will be working with him daily now".

"I will expect you to interface with him and keep him from being bombarded with hackers. You are to beef up his walls for virus protection and anti spy ware and any other area that needs help. You and sirius as of this moment are as married as my mate and I are currently standing here before you. Do you understand avoel?"

Avoel responded with " I am married to him. Hmm I have never been married to anything before. Oh well I guess I should bug him and tell him the same thing you just told me that should be a laugh to him. Avoel now is not the time for that now is the time to finish to tour of the building" Kagome said. " Yes yes I know the tour of your level and then your father in laws right? yes ours then fathers unless he wants to go before us."

Inutaisho spoke up " No I wish to see where my grand pups will be first." As he said that he stepped into the elevator. Kagome followed with sesshoumaru behind her. "You heard him avoel my floor please. Yes maam" avoel replied as they got under way. When they reached her floor the chime sounded as avoel said "your floor kagome".

The doors opened up and kagome stepped out of the lift The kitchen was in the same place as the floor below but the dining room was off to the left other than being to the right and infront of them. The living room took up the entire section to the right of the kitchen from the elevator.

Both Inutaisho and sesshoumaru stepped off the lift and walked into the room. They noticed right away that kagome loved bonsai plants as they were scattered around the place adding some color to the cream colored walls. They looked at the floor and saw that it was hard wood in some places like the walk areas.

But the kitchen was done in blue marble and had light blue tiles on the floor. The living room had a plush carpet that looked thick to the foot It was a warm cream color as was the furniture that peppered the entire living room. There were two wrap around couches, several ottomans many pillows that were on the couches and ottomans. There were several coffee tables that were solid wood and had the design of a giant inu engraved on them.

The entertaiment center was what made sesshoumaru smile the most A wall sized plasma screen tv took up most of the wall. In one area. There were several other pieces of equipment that made him smile even more. His mate had _'a killer home theater system one that was to die for. He liked the fact that she had a music selection that would make most dj's drool over'._ She also had a expensive blue ray dvd system and the corresponding selection of dvd's to go with it.

It was clear to him that the living room saw the most activity. But when he stepped around the corner of the elevator he was _'instantly proven_ _wrong'_. Beside the living room was a childs play area that was complete with toys for boys and girls, book shelves loaded with books of all kinds, areas for girls to have tea parties and boys to have their own race tracks that came with all sorts of cars, trucks and what not and what made him nearly laugh was the two over stuffed near life sized versions of him and his mate.

Inutaisho who had heard his son stiffle a chuckle came around the corner and smiled at the area she had set aside for the grand children. He liked on how it was cordoned off so no child would get hurt. He chuckled out right when he saw the giant stuffed versions of his son and kagome. All the while thinking to him self _' the children would never want for a thing with her around '. _

Kagome mean while went to the kitchen to make three cups of coffee. She figured that she would _' let both males explore the area on their own'. _She heard the laugh of her father in law and knew _' that they were near the childrens play area that she had pain stakingly put together one piece at a time taking care to get things that would not break easily'. _She waited for the coffee to finish brewing then she took the cups one at a time over to the table set them down in their respective places then set down and waited for them to finish their looking around.

Mean while Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho walked past the childrens area heading for the hall way that had what they could guess were bed rooms. Sesshoumaru opened the first door which was on the right. He walked in and saw a little boys room. That he knew would be _' his heirs room once they were old enough '. _In the room were two bunk beds complete with two lower beds that faced out toward each other and several boxes full of toys and shelves with filled with models of cars, dinosaurs, more books, and small computers. _' well at least my mate was thinking ahead for the day when she had children.'_

please review if you want more chapters


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine

He then left the room and came out into the hall way only to see his father come out of a room accross from it with a huge grin plastered on his face as he looked at his son then said " you will wanna save that room for last trust me son." Sesshoumaru did not want to wait though so he went in right away. He was shocked beyond belief he saw a double queen sized bed that had the largest head board he had ever seen.

Engraved in the wood was his full form looking at him the bed spread was zebra print and came complete with zebra print pillows. But what drew his gaze was the bed length mirror that was above the bed. _' she clearly likes to have a mirror over her bed.'_ as thought that. He saw the mirror light up with another version of him. His mouth dropped open as he gasped. He looked beyond the bed and saw a floor to ceiling strippers pole his eyebrows went up into his hair line in curiosity.

He walked into the room and thought _' I wonder what other surprises this room has in store for me that I do not already know about.'_ As soon as he thought that a disco ball dropped down from a hidden area then he saw the projector turn on and suddenly the room was lit with tiny spots of moving stars and cresent moons. _' oh gods he thought '_ he walked over to the vanity and saw her hair care products and perfumes. He looked around more and as he did he saw a small alcove that led off the bedroom.

He followed it down for a few feet and nearly fell over He saw a baby's room with three cribs in it. _' Oddly there were two blue cribs and one pink' _he looked around a bit then came back down the hall way only to see a door that he missed the first time down through. He opened it and found a nursing room. _' hm so this is what she prepared for is it '. _

He left the room then went back to the bed room only to see a giant opening that led to the bathroom facing the bed on either side were closets that were large enough to call small rooms.

One he learned was his right away as it did not have any smell on it. So he put his hand on it and allowed some scent oils from his hand to imprint onto the surface of the door handle. He then walked in to the bathroom and smiled. He would spend alot of time getting cleaned up with his mate in the future.

He then walked out of the bedroom and looked at his father then smirked saying "you were right I should have waited to see that room last." They then went down to the other remaining rooms. They saw the little girls room and both smiled at how pink everything was. Then moved on to the last door which was at the end of the hall way. They opened the door and both stood there open mouthed.

They had both walked into the dojo it took up the entire back half of the building and was large enough for both his mate and himself to transform and fight at nearly full size. Inutaisho commented saying " Unbelieveable this dojo is bigger than mine is in over all size. Damn one can fight in nearly full form in this room " Sesshoumaru looked at his father then said " you know I think she had it planned that we would move in with her all along. But maybe I am just reading too much into her motives at this moment father."

Inutaisho looked at him then said " Is there anything wrong with her wanting us to be safe son?. no there is nothing wrong with it. " He said with a near wolfish grin. They both turned and left the dojo and headed toward the kitchen where they could smell the coffee ready for them both. They came out from the hall then walked around the elevator into the dining room where kagome sat sipping her coffee.

She looked at them both then asked " Is the space to your liking for your son Inutaisho?" Inutaisho looked at kagome and grinned wolfishly saying "oh yeah it exceeded anything I would have expected daughter" Kagome went scarlet in color immediatly then bowed her head " sorry I did not expect company to come over this quick or I would have changed a few things around to be more acceptable. I would not have you change a thing mate I like the way our home is set up. You did really well considdering that I was not here to put any input into it." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome looked at him then smiled briefly" There is plenty of room to move your furniture in here with mine mate as you can clearly see". He looked around and saw that she was right there was more than enough room for it all. He looked at her then said " indeed ". Kagome then stood up as she said "If you will excuse me both for a minute I need to find the little powder room." Kagome then walked to the bathroom in a near hurry.

She needed to take care of something that was plaguing her. What she did not know how ever was that she had one follower while the other simply sat at the dining room table and smirked to him self as he sipped his coffee. Sesshoumaru mean while had followed his mate with the intent of sharing a piece of information with her that she probably did not know about. Or at least remember he followed her into the bed room then into the bathroom.

She went to go turn around when he put his hand on her shoulder. She would have thrown him had he not said something right then. " Mate I know what it is that is bugging you and to let you know you really are pregnant just as your friend sango told you earlier today." Kagome spun around then grabbed him and pulled him close as she said " that is not what was bugging me love this is". As she said that she pulled his hand down toward her belly and it was then that he felt her stomach totally hard. He put his hand on her stomach then reached out with his youkai and felt the pups moving around alot inside his mate. He sent out his thoughts telling the pups to " calm down and to quit causing their mother to worry".

They settled down and stopped squirming around inside her. At that kagome slumped against her mate just as he grasped her to keep her from falling to the floor. He held her til she regained her feet then said " I guess we will need to be in the same area as each other or find a way to prevent the pups from acting up while your gone". Kagome thought about a collar then looked in the mirror to see she was already wearing her mates mating collar. She smiled then said well that explains why I am not as hostile anymore a calming spell is on this collar as she saw the slight sheen to it.

Then she looked at him and grinned " you sure know how to think ahead don't you mate." He smirked then nodded at her he gave her a kiss then walked out of the bathroom to leave her to her business. Kagome came out a few seconds later feeling better as she met up with her mate near the bedroom door as he was looking at the inside of his closet. She looked at him then asked " is the closet too small mate cause if it is I can switch with you and give you the bigger one".

He looked at her " no its not small at all its bigger than the one that I have in my apartment. I was thinking that I would have enough room for all the clothes that I have at both my apartment and at father's home is all." Kagome smiled then said " I will see you out near the kitchen with father. I don't want to keep him waiting for ever to see his place." Sesshoumaru looked at her then said " I can deal with this later lets go for now father must be antsy by now to see his place."

They both left the room together then headed for the kitchen only to see Inutaisho looking at one of the bonsai trees on the counter. Kagome walked over then said " are you ready to see your place father?. Yes I am daughter " Inutaisho straightened up then walked toward the elevator with both his son and daughter in law behind him as he said " avoel its time to see my place could you take us all to the top floor please. You bet sir hop on everyone." was the computers response.

Please review if you want more chapters


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten

They all got on the lift and were lifted to the top floor. When the doors opened Inutaisho was shocked beyond belief his place was exactly like the palace only done in his colors that he liked the most. He stepped off the lift and viewed his new home which was done in rich leathers for the couches and chairs in the living room. He had a large t.v. like kagome's down stairs that included the surround sound home theater system, a ps 3 slim with games for when company came over and a blue ray dvd player, dvds that he liked and a assortment of music that was to his liking.

The kitchen was done in a granite blue on the counter tops and the floor was a lighter blue tile. The cabinets were a rich mahogany red while the walls were a light mint green in color. As he walked around the corner of the elevator he found a area where he could read or use for quiet reflection. Accross from there he saw a pool table complete with a set of nine pool sticks and complete set of billiards balls on the table.

He walked around to the back side of the elevators and saw the hallway that led to many rooms. Kagome looked at her mate then said " go ahead look around with your father I will go down to the second floor operations room. I will give you both some time to talk about things and what you plan to do. Aveol will be at your disposal should you have any questions reguarding how things are run here and what viechles we have in the parking garage below. She could also give you a visual on the t.v. screen of the schematics for the building and what is going on in each of the operations rooms though she may not let you hear the conversation as she is sometime picky in that area. But we don't mind we know she does her job nicely and we are all very happy with her".

Sesshoumaru smiled at his mate then said " I think I will spend some time with father looking the place over with aveols help that is. Though from what I can see she has done a excellent job keeping the place protected. You may go do as you please mate."

Kagome smiled then nodded and waited for sesshoumaru to step off the lift to find his father. When he did she smiled at aveol then said "you know where second floor please". Aveol chimed "you got it boss". On the way down kagome asked "so what do you think of merging with sirius aveol do you think that it would be a benifit or a hinderance to operations?. I think it holds promise to merge with sirius. He has access to some of the older routing systems and the various hard line systems that run through out japan. It should give us more of a cutting edge".

kagome smiled then said " Good lets get started with sirius. Lets sweeten the pot so to speak for him to listen to us shall we. Maybe let him know that his designer and current user is mated to my self the female he likes to see come and fix his problems hmm". Aveol laughed saying "I like the way you think." Kagome laughed her self and said " I knew you would you and I think much alike we are two peas in a pod so to speak."

It was then the lift stopped and chimed for the second floor, the doors opened and kagome stepped out then said the tour is over with aveol. But I expect you to answer to the two owners of our company now more so than my self ok. The computer did not respond just blinked the light twice.

Kagome walked to the operations center opened the door then went into her smaller office that was at the second being watched by her mate and father as they wanted to know what she was doing. Kagome walked to the chair then put her head phones one and pulled the mic down that was on the left head phone. She slid her chair up to the computer console as she removed her shoes and morphed her feet into hands then placed them in her specialized mechanical computer fingers that split down into two seperate mechanical hands.

While she morphed her two tails into a single two digit arm with two fingers. She grabbed the joy stick with her tails and shook it some. The computer screens came back on as she had one hand on each seperate keyboard that was beside one another. She then spoke " alright eri, yuka, sango, ayume I am online bring me up to date with what you got so far". Kagome looked at the screens one at a time then said " I see so what we have so far is that He is from the dragon clan and that he is a powerful player".

"Oh what do we have here a virus trying to hack us. Oh no you dont aveol our firewall still holding up is it? Yes its holding all is safe for now. What about sirius is he on board with us at this second? Yes he is. Good patch me into him will ya love, sure you got it. What can I do for you today kags my girl? Sirius I need you to run interfearence for me my friend we got us some hackers that think they are up to messing with me and your creator you think you can send out a antivirus for me love. I need some time to hack a mister Deshon Stars computers and I cant do it if we are hacking and running antivirus".

"Sango, Auyme you both got the back doors for sirius and my self right? ya we got it kags go for it. Put a crimp in that bastards life style. I'm on it Yuka, Eri you with me on this got those cams under control yet. Ya we do!. alright guys this is it. Yash you and miroku in postion yet. Yeah we are here. We would have been here sooner but some pervert had to go feel up a pretty woman today and he got him self smacked to the point that I had to drag his sorry ass here".

Kagome laughed " thats alright yash we all know how he is the idiot. Now lets get to work messing up his life. Yash your first." It was then that they all saw him throw a grenade into the court yard. It exploded as he threw several others that hit parts of the house and blew it apart.

" Alright sirius time to go to work with the antivirus if you please. You got it sweet cheeks one slow activating antivirus program running, the doors are wide open dear. Aveol lets go time to liquidate his assets and scatter them to the nine winds". As kagome said that she saw a face come on the screen that said slowly "I don't think so bitch". Kagome said "aveol more power now".

The magnets powered up to full power and the secondary power systems came online drawing power. Kagome smiled and said "that is what you think asshole" as she said that she sent out her super virus to attack the shields to the accounts. She did not know if they were going to bust through or not.

"Sirius could you give us a little help I think we need more muscle to get through the wall. You got it".Sirius replied Kagome smiled as she saw sirius send out its own little piranna virus. " Thank you sirius. Not a problem kags anyway it isn't me doing the work its your mate he is behind you on the other bank of computers in aveols central command.

His father is there as well ". Kagome smiled then spoke out to them both " how did you two know". Inutaisho said "we watched you thats how". He chuckled a little then said "nice fifth hand daughter. I would have never thought of that."

Kagome laughed then said " alright everyone we have two others on board lets nail this bastard to wall and leave him pennyless".Kagome heard a chorus of "yeah lets nail em". They broke through the sheild quickly as they did kagome navigated them all along the information highway as they collected all the information had been stolen from sirius. When that was done they grabbed everything that had to do with Deshon stars business interests then they wiped out his bank accounts all thirty of them.

They then sent a in default to the bank and then they wrote out the sums that were the actual bank account dollar amounts in a e-mail. When that happened the banks systems came online and clamped down on the messages as they checked the accounts and found them empty they then closed the accounts and sent the files off for collection services.

Kagome smiled as she sat back and pulled everyone including sirius back out of the information stream. Kagome then asked " Yash you and miroku clear from the heat?. Yeah we are clear we are on our way back home now" as he said that he opened the door to kagome's room. Miroku was holding a ice pack to his head as he said " I missed it again didn't I. Yup you missed it again miroku. Your phlandering ways always get you beat up and knocked out. Lucky for you Yash knows how to do your job."

please review if you want more chapters


	11. Chapter 11

chapter eleven

Inuyasha scowled at him then added "Yeah like she said its a good thing that I know how to do your job for you ya pervert. Otherwise we would all still be awaitin on your ass. One of these days your gonna get killed for your foolishness. But I will say this you eva do to me what you did today again I will kill ya my self."

Kagome and Inutaisho laughed at that comment.

But sesshoumaru looked at miroku then said harshly " Your inability to restrain your self from fondling the female form could have cost us all much more than just irritation. Either knuckle down and do your job or you will be replaced by some one more suited to the job."

Miroku looked at him straight faced as he said " I am dedicated to my job and I do my job very efficiantly. We had time to play around and that womans body was just begging me to fondle it."

As he said that Sango roared out " You fondle another female again miroku and you can kiss all ideas of having a family good bye. Cuz I will take care of your family planning for you pervert".

Miroku gulped then said lowly so he thought no one would hear. But all did thanks to aveol " What sango doesn't know or see wont kill her. **Your dead miroku when I get my hands on you"** Sango yelled.

That was shortly followed by the sounds of claws scrabbling accross the the bricks of the outer wall. Miroku went pale then said quickly " excuse me " as he ran for the door his clothes pratically flapping behind him as he ran in the hopes of escaping sango.

But by the time he opened the door sango had made it into the room and had closed the distance on miroku then pounced on him pinning him to the floor.

As she did he yelled " I'm sorry sango please forgive me love you know it is you that I desire more than any other female. Yeah right tell that to some other blond bimbo that will believe your lies miroku. I know you better than that ya perv" was sango's response.

Mean while kagome looked at her mate and said " mate you may have had every right to correct miroku on his behavior. But let me clue you in on a little thing about how we run this business".

Sesshoumaru cut her off with " I do not care how you ran this business before mate. I run this business now along with father and you will all do your jobs the right way. The first one who does not do his job will be the first to be".

Kagome got pissed then cut him off as she yelled " **NO **you will not threaten any of us that are here with losing our jobs sesshoumaru**!.** You seem to forget that it is because of us that you and your father even have a hope of surviving the crap that is going on".

"Miroku is damn good at what he does when he applies him self. Yes he fondles wemon and gets the hell kicked out of him for it. But that does not mean that he does not do his job".

"He is the only one who makes the damned bombs that we use mate and as such his job is secured. He is needed hell they all are needed the only one who is not needed to run this damned business is me and as of this second I am gone".

Kagome then looked at Aveol's camera as she spoke " Aveol your in charge you know what to do with the data stream sirius can help you. I am signing off for the next week all decisions go to father or sango got it? Yes maam" Aveol replied.

Kagome then got up from the console after taking off her head phones and pulling her feet out of the mechanical hands. She let the joy stick drop to the ground then stood up not bothering to remorph her feet and took off running out the door of her office all the while thinking to her self. _' Damn him Why must he pull this high and mighty shit with us every god damned time'. _

Sesshoumaru went to go stop her but she shifted to a bat then flew toward the window that sango had left open. She flew out the window off into the night as fast as her wings could carry her. She heard her mate jump out the window and take off flying after her. She thought to her self ' _god damn him what is it with him. Why cant he just leave me alone right now I don't want to be near him the **jerk.'**_

As she thought that she started to cry. But as much as she cried she flew faster to get away from him. She knew that he did not know the city as well as he thought he did.

But kagome did know the city better than any thief in the night would ever. She winged her way through the tokyo night life never bothering to check her surroundings. Had she done so she would have seen a half demon spider following her by jumping from roof top to roof top. But that would have been the least of her worries. Kagome did not realize it but she had just flown into the lions den of sorts.

She passed through a barrier that was designed to keep out all but vampires. Kagome flew on as fast as she could though being some what blinded by tears she could not really see much so she was flying by using her hearing. She did not realize that she was being followed by thirty master vampires.

They had each gotten the distress signal that colin ( the dead vampire ) had sent out and they were preparing to launch a attack on the one female that colin had said was a inu/vampire demon that could shape shift.

What they did not expect was for ' her to bust through their shield that they had put around their meeting place'. Nor did they expect to see that ' she looked just like a bat in flight or that she could fly that fast '. The only thing that gave away that she was more than just a vampire that could shift to bat form was the fact that she had twin tails that were red and furry. Clearly she has adapted both her forms to serve her better than any of them ever could.

They all took off after her catching her quickly or so they thought as she seemed to hear them and sped up as it seemed that she suddenly realized where she was.

Mean while kagome was still flying nearly blind and did not realize where she was. But as soon as her tears stopped falling she realized where she was.

She mentally screamed out _'oh gods'. _

She knew that it would be a literal race in the air to get to the border of that territory. Kagome increased her speed flying as fast as she could. She could feel her muscles screaming at the demand. Her lungs burned as they never had before as she frantically tried to pump air to her screaming muscles.

She flew faster and faster knowing _' that if she did not get to the other side of the barrier she would die at the hands of those vampires for purely being a demon and a vampire. She knew that in their eyes she was lower than low. Even a hanyou rated higher in their eyes than she did '. _As she flew she thought to her self

_' Why oh why did I have to fly straight into croso's territory'_. Kagome berated her self as she continued to flee as fast as she could.

_' That bastard has had it in for me ever since he found me hanging upside down in room one night as it stormed out side. He had tried to read my mind but I blocked his attempts and that was when he figured out what I was'. _

_' Now I am here flying for my life trying to escape him with everything I have. If only that damn colin had not blown the damned whistle that I was here in this part of the damned city'. _

_' Shit how am I going to get the hell out of this one '. _Kagome wondered as she began to think some more.

_' These bastards hunt by both sight, scent and mental traffic not to mention body heat '. _

_' I just have to get behind a building so I can shift then run on four paws the hell out of the area'. _

Kagome spotted a alley way up ahead she dove for it as her hopes for escape bloomed in her chest. But at the last second she tried to back peddle as dozen vamps lept up toward her.

_' Crap I'm toast '_ Kagome thought as she tried to shift shape.

She had just finished the shift when all thirty master vamps let loose with a sonic blast. Kagome was hit with the blast she fought back all the while thinking _' don't let these bastards win beast. They are trying to kill us and the pups. Protect our pups I cant hold on any longer'_ as she continued struggling to stay concious which did not work.

Her beast though was still very much awake and angry as all hell as her beast let loose with torrent of fire out its mouth. This caused the vampires to flee the area as kagome's beast rampaged completely feral as she ran wildly through out the city killing any one that her beast _' saw as a threat to their pups'. _

_' There was no way that her beast was going to let those measly blood sucking ticks get their undead hands on her pups not over her dead body '._

As kagome ran killing every threat to her pups she ran past a inter section. Passing several cameras that were controlled by aveol as they tracked her. Inutaisho could not believe '_ that she had gone feral '_.

But as aveol replayed the video feed he saw her get blasted by a sonic blast that would have killed him. He stood there completly shocked that she survived but something did not seem right about her.

He watched as she turned then he saw it " shit she is logically unconcious and does not know what the hell her beast is doing." It was then that he saw naraku close in on the feral kagome and try to stop her only to get cooked alive. _' well thats one way to eliminate a enemy he thought with wry amusement ' _

Then he spoke up " aveol, sirius we need to get past that shield the only one who can stop kagome now is sesshoumaru he is the only one close enough is there a way we can bring it down?".

Aveol said " there is only one here that can take down a barrier of that size and that is kagome her self. None of the others are even remotely strong forget aveol that sesshoumaru is her mate it gives him access to her mentally where others would not have a prayer".

Sesshoumaru had been following his mate when she flew straight through a shield that he could not pass. He growled to himself in thought _' Damn her why in hell would she fly into a damned barrier_. _Didn't she know it was there.'_

At that his beast spoke up whimpering _' Mate did not know the barrier was there our mate was crying cause of us. We were to harsh on mate and treated her with disrespect. Mate ran from us cause of that and now she is in danger because of our harsh words. Master must fix this for mate. This inu feels our mate's fear and anger. She is scared that some one will hurt our pups and her. Please master hurry' _Begged his inner inu.

Sesshoumaru started to get scared as he flew around the shield quickly skirting her movements. He nearly lost his composure when he saw her nearly fly into a trap. His heart lurched into his throat with fear as he watched his mate back peddle and shift forms. He watched in helpless horror as she was attacked with a sonic blast that rocked even him.

He saw her fight to stay concious all the while he was praying that she would _' hold on just a bit longer '_then he saw her lose the battle to remain concious. He started his attack on the barrier trying his utmost to get to his mate. He lashed out at the barrier with his poison whip hitting it repeatedly snarling to himself at how much of a _' fool he had been'_.

He would have continued his assault but froze in shock when her beast took over. _' obviously her beast is pissed at being attacked like that not that I blame her. I would be pissed my self after being hit with a blast like that'. _

He watched as she let loose a fire attack on the unsuspecting vamps. He nearly laughed when they scattered. But just as soon as they left he saw naraku attack his mate. He let a growl out that was loud enough to distract the hanyou and watched as she barbequed him to the nether world. He saw her look around and growl viciously in anger but not move.

As she did that sesshoumaru looked at the barrier and thought to him self _' you will come down now ' _he lashed out with his whip hitting the barrier dead center of the shield once more as he did that he thought _ ' this barrier would be the same as any of the others that he had taken down in the past completly weak' ._It did not come down when he hit it with his whip.

Sesshoumaru got pissed when he saw that it did not come down after his strike. He closed his eyes and reached deep down inside him self with his inner inu. _' He was desperate to save his mate and pups. ' _

It was that very thought that had him and his inner inu busting through the shield that housed his need to protect his pups. He felt the heady rush of power flow through his veins along with his inner inu he opened his eyes which had gone red in his anger as he barked out **" you will come down now ." **

He lashed out with his whip using every ounce of power he had. The barrier shattered and went down as sesshoumaru shifted shape to his inner inu then howled to his mate. He heard her answer with a growl saying " white inu why do you call me your mate? You are my mate you wear my collar and are carrying my pups kagome" Sesshoumaru barked back at her.

Kagome's beast growled " Then answer me this mate why is my logical side knocked out?. She tried to protect you kagome she knew you both were carrying my pups and she did not want you to get knocked out so she took the brunt of it. You are the one that keeps the pups safe is all." Sesshoumaru answered as he approached her slowly and non threateningly.

Kagome's inner inu was _' doubtful that the white inu infront of her was her mate until he got closer and she could smell him. She knew then that he was her mate and that she was safe'. _

As she thought that her logical side managed to wake up long enough to bark out _" Mate varctuam" _as she said that she managed to shift to human form before her and her beast lost total conciousness.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he heard her acronym for a sentance she would have normally said. He shifted to human form then walked up to her and wrapped her in his tail as he started to leave. He got only half a block before fifty vampires showed up infront of him.

Each was pissed at the _' red haired bitch that had killed nearly all of them leaving only fifty master vampires left in the whole of japan. That bitch would pay with her life ' _they started to close in on the inu male and the low life cur that lay with in the inu's furry tail. They could careless who the male inu was. They wanted that bitch that he had wrapped up in his tail. She would die at their fangs this day regardless of who she knew or was mated to.

Sesshoumaru sensing that these vampires were after his mate tightened his tail on her body as he brought his tail up to where it could wrap around his shoulder giving it something to hang on to with her being unconcious it was up to him alone to protect his pregnant mate and unborn pups until help arrived. He looked around the area briefly and saw a camera pointed directly at him. He barked out to the camera knowing his father was on the other side of it.

" Send out help father kagome is completly unconcious and I cannot fight fully with her in my arms. Tell them to hurry". He saw the camera nod once then turn to the vamps. He heard a kitsune howl and a tigers roar knowing that they were kagome's friends comming to save her and thereby him as well. He looked at the vamps and lashed out with his whip hitting a few that strayed to close to him as he backed up a few steps giving the two that were comming the benifit of surprise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The acronymed word varctuam means

Vampires

Are

Really

Close

To

yoU

And

Me

A/N Woah I never would have seen sesshy's attitude comming nor kagome's would you? Let me know how I did

Please Read and review if you want more chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

As sesshoumaru backed up the vamps advanced on him all the more. They looked at the bitch he had in his tail then back at him as the leader stepped forward more. " We have no business with you inu our business is with the bitch you hold. Drop the bitch and we will let you leave with your lifes blood intact."

Sesshoumaru growled viciously as he said " This sesshoumaru listens not to the likes of vermin like you. Nor will this sesshoumaru leave his mate in the clutches of your undead self. Vermin like you should crawl back in their graves and stay dead like all those that died before you."

The vampires all hissed at him in anger of his '_ impudence to say something like that to them'_.

Mean while sango and miroku raced to the scene. Both knowing _' that all hell was gonna break out if they did not get there fast enough to break up the round that was starting to form around sesshoumaru and kagome'._

Kagome on the other hand was just starting to wake back up from the blast that she got. She moaned in pain from the beating her body took. The first thing she did was check with her beast to see if the pups were alright.

_'Are the pups inside of us ok beast?. The only reason I ask is our mate would be mad if they were not in perfect health.'_

_' yes pups inside us safe and healthy.' _replied her beast in sheer annoyance

_' well you don't have to be that way with me I was only asking in genuine concern ya know! Sheesh beasts ya cant live with them and ya cant live with out them.' _Kagome said in pure contempt for her beasts snotty attitude.

She then stated _' ya know I think that I will leave you out of my conversations with our mate from now on purely because of your rotten attitude beast. ' _

With that she started to draw away from her beast. As she did her beast reconsiddered its rotten attitude and immediatly got down on its belly whimpering as it did saying _' please forgive this inu for being so mean to you master. This inu did not mean what she said I promise to behave from now on. Just don't shut this inu away from her mate. This inu female needs her mate as much as you need him.' _

As her inu said that kagome could see tears in her inu's eyes.

She looked at her in speculation then said _' I don't believe you are truely sorry yet beast for your rude comments to me. I think that you are saying that just so you can get your way when ever you want. You need to learn that when I ask a simple question of you that I am not trying to be nosy or rude that questions that concern the pups in our body are genuine motherly instincts wanting to know if they are alright.' _

Kagome's beast rolled over to her back in submission to her logical side as it said _' I am sorry master for my rude behavior'. _

_' I did not mean to reject your concerns and treat them with annoyance it is just that our mate is growling and his beast is furious at the moment. He is scared inside that the blood suckers will try to kill us and our pups. We were trying to calm his beast down but his beast is inconsolable at the moment '. _

_' Let me talk to him beast '. _

As she said that she reached out to his beast mentally saying _' sesshoumaru love please calm down will you. We my beast and I know of a way to escape here with out the need for a fight. Please I beg you listen to me I love you as does my beast and right now you are scaring the hell out of both of us. So please stop growling so viciously we need you and your beast to keep a calm level head in this.' _

As she thought that she felt as he stopped growling then thought back _' you know a way out of this area mate cause right now we are backed up into the side of a building.' _

Kagome thought for a second then said _' Is there a city drainage cover under your feet or some what close to you mate?. Yes why do you ask mate' _He asked in genuine curiosity.

Kagome answered _' simple mate there is our escape route in plain sight. The blood suckers will not go down there for the simple fact that there is tons of garlic that is hung down in the area to prevent the bastards from using those tunnels as den sights. Its our way of keeping track of the idiots. _

_' Now on the count of two I want you to drop part of your tail so it will cover mine as I hook the lid with my tail '. _

_' As you do that move the top part that covers my face then cover your ears quickly when you see the cover go flying jump down with me into the hole ok. Yes I understand as much as I detest the idea of going down into the cities sewer and storm drainages. I will do it if it means your safety.' _

' Good now one.. two.. As she said that he dropped the lower half of his tail hiding the fact that she was picking up the cover to the sewer.

She then thought to him ' ready' then he quickly moved his tail and put his hands over his ears as she turned, faced the vampires then mentally thought to her beast ' help me make this sonic boom louder beast and add some fire to it'.

Kagome's beast growled in glee at the thought of ' frying some undead blood suckers asses straight to the nether world '.

Kagome then opened her mouth and inhaled deeply causing her ribs to pop outa place as she drew in a deeper breath. Her mate could feel her ribs popping as she continued to inhale. He knew instantly that ' this was gonna be one hell of a blast that she would unleash on the unsuspecting vamps '. He smirked in cold amusement of their impending death.

Kagome who now had a full breath got pissed as possible as her youkai bled into her eyes powering up to unleash its firey blast making her glow red all around her body.

She screached in a super sonic fire blast using every ounce of strength that she had to make the blast as big and loud as she could knowing that the fire would become a raging inferno from the strength of her blast.

As she screached sesshoumaru stared wide eyed at the blast radius she created. It was some twenty feet accross and just as high. What surprised him was the fire that came out of her mouth with the sonic boom that she created. He watched as she fried several vampires straight to ashes.

It was then that he heard his mate say " now " he jumped into the hole as she flung the sewer lid at the vamps that she missed with the sonic boom taking out six all at once as the lid beheaded them. Sesshoumaru landed down on the access walk way that the water maintanence crews used.

He immediatly put his nose into his mates hair from the stench of the sewer channel.

Kagome mean while looked at him and said this way is the break for freedom. She pointed to the left where he could see the light comming down. He turned then walked down the channel aways as they got about five feet down the channel. Kagome spotted the masks that they used for traversing the tunnels still encased in their tubes that protected them from the polutants in the sewers.

Kagome tapped her mate then pointed to her right at the masks.

Sesshoumaru stopped, set his mate down then watched as she unlocked the tubes that kept the masks safe. She grabbed one that had her name on it and stuck it over his face. Then quickly tightened it so he did not have to breathe in the toxic smells any longer than necessary. Kagome then grabbed one that was for sango and put it over her face as well.

After she made sure it was on snuggly she then closed the tubes as a mist sprayed the inside of the tubes ( antiseptic/ antimicrobial spray. That is used in hospitals ) She then reached over and pulled a lever down that held a small changing room.

She shoved her mate into the room then walked in behind him. She closed the door then looked at him and said through the mask you must change your clothes they are no longer safe to wear mate. They are contaminated and you must bathe quickly to get the germs off you.

As she said that she started stripping her clothes off as fast as she could. She heard her mate doing the same thing. When she had her clothes off she stepped over to the wall and pushed on one brick that caused another hidden door to slide open. She looked at him then grabbed his hand and took him with her into the bath chambers. Once inside she grabbed the anti microbial soap and turned the water on.

She led him into the showers then grabbed a wash cloth along the way as she got it wet.

She then approached him, removed the mask from his face, washed his face and arms along with the rest of him really quickly making sure to scrub his hair and tail really well with the soap. She then had him stand under the water and rinse off. While he rinsed the soap off his body he watched as his mate furiously scrubbed her self just as clean as him.

Then watched as she cleaned the masks as well inside and out.

She then stepped over to the shower heads quickly and rinsed the masks then her self. As he watched his mate move around he could not help but get aroused at the sight. Kagome mean while looked over her shoulder at her mate and stated " Now is not the time for that mate" as she said that she pointed at his lower half.

Sesshoumaru quickly came up behind her and said " Any time is a good time for this."

As he said that he kicked her feet apart then moved her tails as he prodded his mates core.

Kagome mean while had other ideas as she grabbed his member and stroked him furiously to bring him to a quick release.

But her mate caught on to her quickly as he pulled away " I dont think so mate. You will not bring me to release with out my being inside you. I will not spill my self any where else but in side your body".

As he said that he grabbed her then spun her around and pushed her back up agaist the walls of the shower room. He then kissed her with such passion that she was left breathless. He grabbed her bottom as he lifted her up spreading her legs as he did.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he lined his member up with her core.

He then thrust into her with a force that made her gasp in surprise. She grabbed ahold of his shoulders trying to alievate some of the pain. She succeeded after a bit she relaxed as she settled back down on him.

Seeing this he continued by thrusting into her slowly building up her passion.

As he did that he continued his ministrations to her lips. Then he moved to her neck as they both needed air. There was no doubt in kagome's mind that her mate got turned on by the fight that happened above ground.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was just glad that he still had a mate and pups to call his own.

The threat of losing it all scared the hell out of him. He decided that he would cherish what he had for a mate from this moment on. As he ravished her body til she was mush in his hands. He had her moaning his name out over and over as he continued to take her.

He suckled on her neck purring to her in pleasure as he continued to stroke in and out of her core.

Eventually he heard her say " faster love faster ". He happily obliged her as he moved quicker and quicker in and out of her. As he did his peak came quickly. As it hit he roared out in completion with his mate then bit down on his mates neck renewing his mark on her.

He then released her neck and closed up the bite mark.

Kagome mean while was reeling with what they both just did. A few seconds later it came crashing back into reality for her as she realized that they were not out of the danger zone just yet. She let go of her mates hips as he stepped away from her.

She looked him in the eye as she said " we are not out of danger yet. So lets get the masks back on then get our selves dressed in clean clothes. Then we will have to put on rubber hazmat suits to make it the rest of the way out of this area."

She reached down and got her mates and hers masks then walked out of the showers grabbing a towel on the towel rack as she did.

She wiped down the masks then her self when her mate came out she wiped him down til he was dry. Then she walked over to a shelf that had dry clothes sittin on it. Her mate followed behind her to the shelf. He looked at the clothes and picked out a pair of white hakmas with gold trim around the waist and ankles along with the matching haiori and inner juban.

He then picked out a clean sash that was identical to his yellow and blue one, under clothing and black boots to finish it.

As he put the clothes on he realized that the haiori had the same pattern as his other one just done in gold and white. He dressed quickly knowing that his mate would not waste any time dressing. As he looked over he saw her completly dressed in a black and pink outfit that was nearly simular to the one he currently wore only more femine.

She then walked over to the rubber suits that were hanging on a coat hanger and picked one that matched her outfit completly.

She put it on and he found him self having to swallow really hard as the suit was very form fitting. He shifted his small problem out of the way then approached the rack him self and prayed to every kami above that the male suits were not as form fitting as the females.

He was severely disappointed when he found out that it was.

He heard his mate cough twice he looked over and saw that she was as red as a tomato. He looked at her then said " you are gonna pay for this after mate I promise you this much. You will not be able to walk tommorrow. Now lets get out of here before I am tempted to take you right here danger be damned."

Kagome blushed even more furiously then picked up the masks and put her mates on him then her own on her.

She then led the way out of the rooms and back into the tunnel. She headed right going down the passage way with her mate following closely behind her doing his damnedest to control his inner beast that wanted to get out and mate with their female til she could not move at all.

It was some thirty minutes later that Kagome knew they were safe enough to get out of the sewer.

She started to climb the ladder but was stopped by her mate putting a hand on her ankle as he growled out to her that " he would go first ". As kagome looked at him she saw that his eyes were fluxuating between red and gold.

She got down and stepped away from the ladder then approached her mate as she nuzzled him under the chin letting him know that she loved him and would let him lead the way up to the surface.

She stepped away and saw that he settled down some but not fully. She saw the desire in his eyes and knew '_ she was in for it the second they hit top side _'.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THANKS


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: First off I would like to appologize to my readers for not clearing up what sesshoumaru's hazmat suit looked like. Well to put it simple it looks exactly like his clothes in color white and gold the reason for this is that the key members who work for sanmirinu enterprise chose the colors of their favorite outfits to be the company colors. Sesshoumaru is wearing a white and gold outfit cause that is what kagome remembers him or will remember him wearing as a pup one day when she was training. As for the other question of kagome having the second sight she doesn't but her computer software allows her to navigate the information highway alot like the movie called the Matrix. If any of you have seen that movie then you will get the basic Idea of how she was able to prevent the fall of her father in laws company. Later we will learn how she was able to learn that her mentor/ father in laws company was being targeted and why. But that is getting to far ahead in the story. Anyway's I hope this clears up some of the confusion._

_I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers and readers you know who you are. So this story chapter is for you._

Chapter thirteen

Kagome waited as her mate ascended the ladder before her knowing deep down that _' she was gonna get it '._ She felt trepidation crawl its way up her spine til she thought that she would freak out completly at what her mate could or possibly would do to her in retribution for her running away from him.

She shuddered involutarily as possible imaginary punishments swam their way through her mind.

She knew _' he was pissed at her '_ and there was nothing that was gonna stop what was comming.

Mean while sesshoumaru was thinking to him self _' that the very second he gets his mate top side he was gonna make her regret ever running out on him especially when he had been on the verge of appologizing for his behavior '. _

_' But she just had to go and make things worse by telling aveol that for the next week all decisions were to be approved by either his father or sango.' _

_' Totally over stepping her bounds of authority completly disregarding the fact that he was even in the room let alone the fact that he was her mate and there for the real leader of company.' _

_' What she did was go above his head straight to his father. Who had the good grace to look uncomfortable with the situation before she ran off on him thereby causing him to have to go after her in the first place. Now she was gonna get it wether she liked it or not.' _

Sesshoumaru had climbed his way to the top side and raised the lid slowly peaking out to see if there was any one or anything in the area that would be a threat to either him or his pregnant mate. Seeing nothing except a empty alley way that had several trash cans on one side and a rusted half broke dumpster on the other side accross from him he climbed out then turned and motioned for his mate to come up to the street surface.

Kagome climbed slowly up the ladder the feeling of _' trepidation_ ' getting stronger and stronger by the second as she climbed up one wrung at a time.

Just as she neared the second from the top wrung she felt her mate grab the back of her out fit and haul her out of the drainage system all the while kicking the lid back over the hole. He then set her down on the ground and backed away from her a few feet before he took his mask off quickly then gazed at her and snarled menacingly with his fangs showing slightly in anger.

It was all the warning that kagome got that her mate was pissed at her before he had her pinned to the cold brick wall of the building behind her. The air leaving her lungs in a rush as she was shoved harshly up against the wall with her mates hand lightly wrapped around her neck pressing on her neck but not hard enough to cut off her air supply.

Kagome got mad at that second and ripped off her mask then glowered at her mate as she said **" What the hell was that for?." **

He looked at her and growled out to her loud enough to make her teeth rattle.

" You will never over step your bounds with me again female. I am your mate and there for your **ALPHA**. As your alpha I am the leader of your pack and there for the head of your company. You will never ever do that to me again mate and then run away from me. Or you will not like the consequences of your actions."

Kagome growled at him with tears running down her face as she stated.

" Yeah well maybe I would not have done that if you had not opened your big mouth and basically threatened everyone that did not do their jobs right with replacement sesshoumaru."

" Another thing I wanted some time to my self. I did not want to be around a over grown insensitive** JERK LIKE YOU **at the moment. So I flew away I did not think that you would be stupid enough to follow me. But I guess I was wrong now wasn't I. "

She said with sarcasm dripping off every word as she wrapped her arms accross her chest.

Sesshoumaru's inner beast was seething mad at his mate. _' Mate just challenged us as her alpha male and insulted us at the same time. Teach female her place. Make female understand that we are alpha male and therefore leader of female and pack.'_

As his beast thought that sesshoumaru growled louder at his mate then smacked her accross the face as he said " Bitch you will never talk to or disrespect this sesshoumaru in such away again. Do I make my self clear?".

Kagome looked back at him " What are you gonna do if I do do that again sesshoumaru smack me again. Cause the first time worked oh so well ".

As she finished saying that he had drawn back and roared out " **Bitch** will submit to her **ALPHA NOW **" as his inner inu had broke its chains causing his eyes to bleed red. He smacked her again this time clawing her in the face as he did making four long gashes on her cheek.

Kagome bit off a whimper as she turned her furious gaze toward her mate. As she did she felt the blood trickling down her cheek to her neck.

She didn't even attempt to whipe it away as she yelled **" NEVER ". **

Sesshoumaru's inner inu lost it as he howled out **" Mate will submit to this ALPHA " **

As he bit down on her mating mark. Causing kagome to nearly howl out in pain. But she managed to stifle it what happened next though she could not avoid nor stop the yelp that came from her.

Sesshoumaru's inner inu had seen that _' she was not submitting to him as her ALPHA _'so he pinned her to the wall with his body then clawed her arms shredding the arms of the hazmat suit and consequently her sleeve of her haiori as his claws pierced her arms dragging three deep bloody trenches down her right and left arm. Severing several veins and arteries as he did.

Kagome yelped in pain crying out in the inu language **" Female submits to leader male." **

Sesshoumaru's inner beast being satisfied that their female had submitted to them retreated after letting go of their female. Sesshoumaru came back to his senses and saw that his beast had punished their mate harshly. He went to go heal her wounds when he heard her say

" I submit to leader male ".

He looked at her stunned as she hung her head while holding her right arm with her left. He could smell her bleeding quite profusely. He made to heal her wounds when he saw her flinch and try to get away from him.

He sighed in exasperation looking up at the night sky as he did then looked at his mate again only to see that she had managed to side step him and put some distance between them again.

" kagome let me heal you. Your bleeding profusely and if you leave your wounds open you could bleed to death".

He watched as his mate did not say anything to him just sigh once then proceed to bend over and remove her boots. Then take off her hazmat suit revealing her regular outfit underneath it all.

Kagome slowly took off her boots and hazmat suit feeling her life's blood leaving her body in copious amounts. Her mate in his rage of her refusal to back down and submit to him. Had injected his poison in to her mating mark.

She stifled a cry of pain and held back her tears not wanting her mate to know just how badly she was hurt. She at that moment knew that she would not survive if she stayed in the alley with him.

She then put her boots back on after tying them she looked over her shoulder with her head being some what bent down as she said "do not worry about me sesshoumaru I will be fine".

"After all you are the leader male of the pack and I am just another female in your pack."

As she said that she turned and slowly walked down the alley way leaving sesshoumaru standing there nearly dumb founded for a second. Before he caught on to what she was saying then he got angry again that _' she was rejecting his help again and trying to leave'_.

He looked down at his suit and shredded the thing off his person leaving his clothes intact as he took off after her again. This time he grabbed her by the arm and swung her around so they were face to face or as close as he could get.

He then reached out with a clawed hand and put his finger under her chin. Raising her head he looked her in the eye noticing quickly that she was cold to the touch and that her skin was a sickly white now. He looked at the front of her and saw that her haiori and hakamas were soaked in blood.

He looked at the ground when he heard soft plink, plink ,plinking of something. As he looked at the ground he realized that it was her blood _' Crap ' _he thought _' she is bleeding to death now.' _

He snarled at her when he looked her in the eye " foolish woman now you could both die. Is that what you want?. I told you not to wor...." Kagome said before she toppled over.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he dashed forward to catch his mate. He grabbed her to him then moved them both out of the area where her puddle of blood was, set down then proceeded to heal his mates wounds starting with her arm.

He licked the wounds closed before he went to her mating mark. He paused once he finished thinking that she would wake right up but she did not. He went to her face and started to lick the wounds closed on her face hoping and praying that she would be ok and wake up.

Once he finished healing her wounds he looked at her watching for her chest to rise to indicate that she was alive and breathing. He watched for several seconds each second that passed his worry started to grow more and more. He could feel panic settling around his heart as it started to beat faster.

His eyes widened when he realized she wasnt breathing at all. " kagome " he called out to her as he gently shook her. No response he put his ear to her chest to see if he could hear her heart beating.

He choked on a anguished howl as tears slowly leaked out of his tightly closed eyelids. '_ No she couldn't possibly be....' _

He nuzzled her cheek slowly whimpering out into the cold night his loss of his mate to the world at large. Slowly he realized after several minutes of near helplessness that there was a way to save her.

He stood with her in his arms knowing that there was only one person who could save her his father and tenseiga. He looked around and realized that he had no clue where in the hell he was. He was lost in the city holding the rapidly cooling body of his mate.

Time was effectively running out for her and his pups he needed to get to his father and fast. Or kagome and his pups would DIE....

A/N : Sorry for the cliffie everyone. I know ya all mad at me right now. Please dont kill me yet. Says author as she ducks below the desk to avoid flying knives and death threats.

Please Review if you want more chapters thanks


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Inutaisho was standing in the central control room watching the whole event unfold before his very eyes. What he saw shocked him at first as he thought to him self. _' I never knew that kagome was capable of something like that. She created a sonic fire blast this is something almost unheard of.' _

_' If it were not for the books that my father's father kept of legendary demons then I would know next to nothing of kagome's abilities.' _

_' But this is one ability that I did not know of at all. It was never written down anywhere. I admit that it was written down that the fire inu form was capable of doing that but never in the nigen/vampire form.' _

_' She must be really powerfull if she is rewriting the manuel of what can be done in what form.' _

As he continued to watch the monitors he laughed when he saw her throw the sewer drainage cover and lop the heads off six vampires. " Well thats one way to go lose your head".

He watched as they jumped down into the sewer and disappeared. He looked at the computer camera then said " Aveol do we have camera's down there?. No we do not have camera's down there.

It is the only place we do not." Inutaisho for the first time since comming here this day was really worried. _' I hope they are alright ' _as soon as he thought that he saw miroku and sango both show up at the scene just as sesshoumaru and kagome disappeared down in the hole.

Miroku and sango had raced to the area where help was needed. They had both seen kagome unleash a sonic fire attack at the unsuspecting vamps.

Sango and miroku had the same thought _' Thats a new one who knew that kagome could do that. Wonder what else she can do when pressed into action like that?'_.

They looked at each other then gave their own versions of a wolfish grin before they turned into their human forms and attacked the vamps from the air. Sango unleashed her claws of fury attack ( AN its simular to the wind scar of tetsusaiga except is a bright red and more destructive then wind scar. )

While miroku unleashed his shards of poison attack from his hand.

They both caught the vamps completely unawares as both attacks hit the enemy while they fled the area from kagome's attack.

Miroku smiled to him self as he thought _' this is as much fun as fondling the female form. But with out the smacks afterward.' _

Miroku looked over at sango and had the instant rub sango's butt itch that he just had ta scratch. He smirked even more to him self as his fingers wiggled in the hentaish way as they inched their way toward her dierre. He went to go feel her up but at the last second she moved away from him as she pounced on some unsuspecting foolish vamp.

' Damn just missed her '

Miroku thought sadly then sighed as he turned to face a vamp that was charging him hissing all the while. Miroku snarled then raised his arm up, opened his palm and said in a deadly calm voice."Poison ice shards" as he said that thousands of tiny poison shards of ice lept from his hand.

Flying toward the vampire at high speed cutting as well as leaving a highly neuro toxic poison in the vamps blood stream. The vamp froze immediatly as soon as the toxin entered his blood stream from the cuts that littered his body.

As he got a fatal dose of the toxin miroku stood there and watched with complete dispassion as the vampire twitched twice then fell over dead from the toxins in his system. As the vamp died miroku looked at him and thought _' thats what you get for messing with kagome and her mate.' _

_' Now to find sango and finish what I started he thought '. _Sango mean while was battling against six vampires in a dark dead end alley that stank like moldy cheeze and rotten meat. She was taking some heavy hits as they lashed out at her with their claws over and over.

_' I can't take much more of this thought sango' _

As she blocked another strike to her stomach just in time to meet up with a strike to her shoulder. She yelped in pain as the vamp dug his claws in to her shoulder deeply.

She eyed the vamp with hatred in her eyes as she thought _' enough of this time to kick some undead ass.' _

She extened her claws to full length and slashed out at the vamps iverserating three vamps thus ending their undead existance. The other three she took her time killing making sure to take them apart piece by piece paying them back in full for everything they had caused kagome to endure plus what they had put her through.

As she did that she wondered to her self _' Where in the hell did that damn pervert get off to now. He's probably feelin up some other poor unsuspecting female again. I'll kill him if he is'. _

She had just finished that thought in time enough to duck down under a whistle fast punch as she ducked the punch to her face she spun around sweeping the vamps feet out from under him then following it up with her own power packed fist straight into the ribs of the vampire busting three ribs as she connected. The punch caused the vamp to grunt in pain before it landed on the ground with a groan of agony.

Sango walked up to him then stomped on his stomach in anger saying " Thats what ya get for messin around with my sister asshole."

Sango then walked away from the area she was in as she got to the main street she looked around for a bit only to find miroku doing exactly like she thought he would. She growled in anger all the while thinking.

' Damn perv just cant keep ya hands to ya self can ya.'

As she thought that she stomped over to where he was and knocked him up side the head with a fist. " ow " was all he said before he fell over unconcious. Sango looked at the woman in sympathy.

" Forgive my friend here he just does not know how behave him self. So sometimes I have to knock him over the head a couple of times to remind him of his place. "

The woman just smiled and stated " I know just what you mean I have a brother that is the same exact way. They are both perverts and that means they are a pain in the ass to deal with."

Sango chuckled and nodded to her as she picked up the unconcious miroku throwing him over her shoulder as she walked away. She walked down a alleyway before she took to the air. As she flew back in the general direction of their home base she looked down and saw to her disbelief Sesshoumaru standing there in the street with kagome in his arms bleeding heavily.

She landed quickly then walked over to sesshoumaru who held kagome in his arms. When she reached him she realized two things very quickly

One Sesshoumaru was covered in blood and crying. Two Kagome was not breathing at all yet her blood still flowed out of her. She gasped loudly breaking sesshoumaru out of his thoughts as she looked up at him. She instantly got angry when she saw that he had blood on his lips when she took a sniff she realized that it was kagome's blood.

" HOW COULD YOU " Sango yelled.

Sesshoumaru bowed his head in shame as he said " I did not mean to it was a accident".

" A ACCIDENT YOU SAY THAT IS NOT A ACCIDENT. YOU DONT JUST FATALLY BITE SOME ONE ON ACCIDENT SESSHOUMARU. A ACCIDENT IS A SCRAPED KNEE OR A BROKEN FINGER NOT DEATH ".

" She would not let me heal her after I realized what I had done to her. She had riled my inner inu up so much with her defiance that I could not stop what happened. I tried to fight the urge to punish her like that. But when she said she would never submit to my inner inu all the control I had snapped as he took over."

Sesshoumaru stated as he looked down in shame of what he did. Sango looked at him briefly then stated.

" Well you better come with me. Kagome needs help if she is to survive there is no telling if your pups will live or not. Your foolish beast may have cost you your pups lives".

" I hope he is happy." As she said that sesshoumaru's inner inu whimpered ' no not happy that mate is dead ' then it tipped its head back as it howled in anguish.

Sango went on saying " If I know kagome it took alot of guts for her to not cry out in agony of what your damned beast did to her ". As she said that sango took to the air with sesshoumaru behind her on his own cloud following her back to base.

On the way sango looked at him then said " I know kagome alot better than any person alive today sesshoumaru and that includes you. She probably took the punishment figuring that she deserved the cruelty that your beast unleashed on her".

" She is not the type to cry out when she is in pain sesshoumaru. She keeps it in and hides her pain under the guise that she is just fine. When the truth of it may be that she is dieing from blood loss. The fact that she is dead in your arms now is testimony to just how much she hides her pain".

" Why does she hide it if she is in pain?".Sesshoumaru asked in curiosity all the while he was thinking _' If I can save her and the pups I will never what happened before to transpire ever again. Never will she have to hide her pain from us'. _

His beast added to it saying _' never hurt female again if she live through this'._

At that he snapped at his beast saying. _' She would not have died in the first place you cad if you would have backed down and let her say her peace. But no you had to take over our body and bite her into submission '. _

_' I hope the hell your happy with what you have done you damned beast. Because of you she may not survive this and if she does she may never want our touch. Are you happy now cause I sure am not '. _

_' Damn you to hell. Why did you have to do mind I dont want to know why you did it. I already know and it plagues the hell out of me. I have a mind to lock you away deep down in a dark pit and leave you there '. _

_' No master please don't lock this inu away ' _his beast begged.

_' This inu promises to never behave that way again '. _

_' You better not or its in the pit you go demon powers and all. I am sick of you acting like your the boss when I really am.'_ sesshoumaru growled out at his beast.

As he thought that he heard sango reply to his question. " Simple she was raised that to show weakness and pain is a bad thing".

" She was ridiculed constantly as a child growing up. The kids used to say that she was a curse walking the planet being half alive and half dead. She took every mean thing anyone ever said to her and internalized it".

" Your father saw one such episode where some kids from the school were actually beating up on kagome. They had nearly beat her to death yet she never once fought back. None of the kids had a single scratch on them".

"She on the other hand was severly beaten she had cuts, bruises and broken bones. When your father broke the fight up he asked her why she did not defend her self. Do you want to know what her answer was?"

" What was her answer? "asked sesshoumaru truly wondering.

Sango replied " She told your father that " they were with in their right to punish me. I am half dead and half alive a being such as me does not deserve to live". That was what she said to your father."

As they flew back to base head quarters sesshoumaru thought to him self _' If there was ever a time that I needed tenseiga it would be now.' _At that thought his beast decided that now was as good a time as ever to call on its families little known power the power to summon the legendary sword of healing no matter where they were or the situation they were in.

It was a gift that was passed down through the ages from father to son and so on. The sword was origionally formed from the fang of the first inu of his family line who considentally had the name of toga inutaisho. The same exact name as his father. But unlike his father the first toga inutaisho was infact a two tail six stripe inu.

This extra power gave his Hiijii the power to cast strong spells, stronger than any other demon alive. It also gave him the power to kill the messengers of the under world thus cheating death. His Hiijii in his great wisdom knew that there would be a time when the power he possessed would be needed so he passed down the knowledge to his son after he had the great sword forged along with the ability to call out to the sword should the need for its power ever arise.

This was one such time in sesshoumaru's life where he needed the sword and his inner inu knew this. Unknown to sesshoumaru at the time his cresent moon started to glow a bright blue. So bright that sango caught sight of it she paused in her flight and looked back only to see sesshoumaru glowing a brilliant blue color.

Shortly after that she saw waves of blue pulse off his body like the waves of the ocean on a beach. She looked on in amazement as it seemed that his beast was crying out for its mate to live in those waves of blue that came off his form.

She felt miroku wake up once the force of the waves crashed against his youki. Miroku woke up a second later and as he did he looked around seeing waves of blue vibrate through the air. He looked up to see just where they were comming from and gasped_._

_' It couldnt be the last two tail six striped inu to have a pulsing aura like that was the first toga inutaisho and he lived several thousand years ago. It couldn't be that this is his many times great grand son. If it was then that would mean that.....' _

Just as he thought that he felt a resonating wave crash over him in that wave he felt sesshoumaru's sadness and desperate cry for help. What shocked him was there was a answering wave that answered the call of sesshoumaru's plea in it miroku felt the raw power of the sword of healing.

_' My gods he is the many times great grand son of the first two tail six stripe inu. The auras match in intensity and strength could it be that he is the next two tail in line to inherit the legendary sword?' _miroku could only wonder.

Back at the head quarters Inutaisho was pacing the command centers floor practically wearing a hole in the carpet. He was getting ready to look out the window again when he felt the power of sesshoumaru's aura crash over him causing him to shudder and snarl on a primal level with hackles raised. _' What ever had caused his son to reach out for help this way had to be really bad '. _

The thought angered and scared him half to death. He was getting ready to charge out the window to aid his son when he felt the sword of life vibrate angrily in its sheath it vibrated so badly that inutaisho feared it would break out of the sheath.

But what it did next shocked the hell out of him. It encased him in a blue glow then both he and the sword disappeared in a burst of blue light that lit up the whole floor making it look like fire works had gone off in the building. Rays of light shot out of each window illuminating street below.

The next thing toga knew he was infront of his son who was holding a non breathing kagome in his arms and crying as he muttered something unintelligable under his breath. Toga looked at kagome with a critical eye and saw something that made his eyebrows rise into his hair line. Kagome's soul was answering the call of tenseiga. Her soul was fighting the emessaries ( sp ) of the dead. She appeared to be fighting them or so he thought.

Toga pulled the fang from its sheath and looked at his son real hard as he spoke harshly saying " You caused this didn't you son. Your beast did this to her didn't he as a means to make her submit to him?". Sesshoumaru looked up at his father in shock that he had got there so quickly. Then simply nodded " He did and I tried to stop him. But I couldn't father Please bring my mate back."

" I don't care what happens to me just bring her back. I can't bear the thought of not being with her." Toga looked at his son in shock as he saw just how much grief was written all over his sons face. He then looked at kagome and waited til his son held her out at arms length then swiped the great sword over her body killing the messengers from the under world. As he did kagome took her first shuddering breath....

Woah I don't know about you but that was a real shocker.

Please you all know what to do leave a review if you want to know more


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Inutaisho floated infront of his son and watched as kagome took a shuddering breath. Knowing that she would open her eyes soon. The only question running through his mind though was

_' what will she do and say when she realizes what happened to her and who did it. Let alone who saved her?'. _

Sango mean while was a nervous wreck something to her seemed off about all of this. She could not put her claw on it just yet but what ever it was it was driving her senses completly nuts. When she looked down below where sesshoumaru and inutaisho floated it was then she saw just what the hell was wrong.

She snapped her gaze up toward inutaisho and yelled **" look out " **as she yelled that.

Inutaisho snapped his gaze to her quickly before looking back at kagome just as quickly his gaze intensified on her. Sango saw his eyes widen just as kagome's eyes opened and shifted to look at sesshoumaru. Inutaisho instantly backed away from his son and kagome.

" Son if you value your life make no sudden movements at all."

Was all he managed to get out before kagome hissed in absolute anger at him before she lept away from him using her ki cloud to put distance between her and him. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him as she halted her flight.

" You will never get the chance to do that to me ever again. I hate you more than you will ever know now sesshoumaru !. As much as I would love to remove your mating mark and reject you I cannot. It seems as though you and I are mates for life though I would love nothing more than to deny it and you completly. I suggest you stay away from me for some time if you don't I will kill you."

Just as she finished saying that she hunched over grabbed her head with both hands and whimpered loud enough for everyone to hear. They also heard her audibly argue with her self. They heard kagome's inner inu come out and say in a slightly loud whisper.

" Let me out you stupid undead bitch. He is our mate and you were wrong to treat him that way".

" Silence you damned simpering inu bitch I am in control of this body now and you will do well to remember that. I will not let that damned dog hurt us again. Too many times I have stood by and watched you supposidly handle things. What did we get for it nothing but injuries. I am sick of it and I am sick of you go back to your corner bitch you aint wanted ".

" No I will not I tire of you constantly locking this inu bitch away in a dark cell. You will keep me from my mate no longer."

" Oh yes I will and you will just live with it inu."

" Like hell you undead bitch."

At that sango had enough of hearing her internal argument. " Kagome " as she spoke her friends name she saw her friend straighten up quickly then turn just as fast and say " What do you want sango ?".

Sango and every body else there gasped and backed away all except sesshoumaru. He just stood there on his ki cloud froze in complete shock at the aura that came off his mate. What he saw shocked the hell out of him.

Kagome had a dual aura one black as night and one as red as the coals from hells fire. He snapped out of his shock when he heard everyone gasp he looked at them out of the corner of his eye briefly then looked to where they were looking and nearly gasped him self in total fear.

His mate's eyes were the same damned color as her aura one vampire black and the other red as hells coals and both were glowing with their internal powers. He noticed when she looked at him her powers flared wildly around her each one battling for dominance.

He watched as one side of her face pulled up ward in a fang bearing sneer while the other side had a frown and a tear rolling down her cheek. He watched in morbid facination as she tried to speak but all anyone could hear was a hissing whimper.

Sesshoumaru's inner beast knew exactly what she was saying to him and it translated out to two words _' Help me '. _

His inner beast spoke up to him stating _' mate is saying to us that we should help her. She is confused and needs us to put her in her place. Indeed she does need help. But how are we to do that if she has threatened to kill us if we try. Simple let me out and show you I will.' _

At that his logical side conceeded to his inner inu then they both changed a little as sesshoumaru's features changed a little. He let his logical side retain partial control while the inner beast came out. One eye remained sun kissed gold with normal markings on one cheek. While the other the eye turned completly red.

He looked at her as both he and his inner inu stated in barks " You need to merge the both of you or your gonna kill your self and our pups that are inside of you. Look down both of you and see what your doing to your selves."

Both sides of kagome looked down to where he was pointing and what they both saw shocked them. Their belly was glowing three different colors black, blood red and white. The colors were seperating too. Instead of the vibrant purple that was there before.

Both sides of kagome retreated into her mind leaving her body physically frozen with tears freely falling down both cheeks. Sadness permiated her aura turning it a deep blue they all stood there on their clouds and watched as kagome's blue aura reached out to the seperating colors and pulled them in to each other desperatly trying to keep them together.

Inwardly kagome's two sides were trying desperatly to grasp on to the souls of the babies inside of her. Each side of her calling out to the pups souls.

_' Please don't leave us kagome's vampire side pleaded with the souls of the pups. We love you all and have longed for you please stay with us we will be a good mother to you all.' _

As she said that the soul that was black in color turned and said. _' What know you of love vampire/inu. You just said to our father that you hated him more than he would ever know. There is no love in your heart for us if you can say that to our father who we know at this very moment loves you with everything he is. It is because of your words that we have decided that you do not love us either cause part of us is him and you hate him remember.' _

It was then that kagome's inner inu stepped forward then said _' she may have said those mean hateful things but I never did. I love your father more than anything and that means that you are just as loved does it not?'. _

The pups faltered a bit then responded to her saying. _' Just cause half of you loves us does not mean the other half does. You must love us completly and that means that that vampire beside you needs to love us completly as well. Which means she has to love father just as much as we do wich is with everything we are.' _

It was then the white soul floated over to the vampire side and looked at her intensly. As the soul did kagome's inner vampire began to fidget in her spot. She got nervous hoping beyond all hope that the soul would not see the desperation and craving for love that she had hidden deep with in her.

As she gazed at the soul she saw something that surprised her to no end. She watched as the white soul drew upon the vampire side of its soul before it faded then looked intensly at her as it did kagome's inner vampire was paralized with the intensity of the stare the pup gave her.

After a second the soul looked at her and said _' you do know how to love vampire I can see it hidden away behind your many layers of rejection and denial. You may say the words but you do not mean them. Your heart is not in it to hate our father. You love him so desperatly that you burn with the need to show him how much you love him. Don't you?' _

Kagome's vampire looked down at her feet with her head hung and cried at the fact that all it took was one little white soul to bring her to her knees. _' Yes I do love your father with everything that I am and could ever be. If I had to I would die for him and not think a thing about it. I would kill the kami above them selves if your father commanded it of me.' _

It was then in her moment of absolute candor that her inu side looked at her with tears in her eyes knowing that she was not alone in loving her mate. Her inu side walked over and embraced her vampire side completly allowing their powers to blend causing their aura to change.

It went from two seperate colors to a deep purple with the red and black flickering along the edges like a wild fire. As that happened kagome's vampire looked at her inner inu and said _' I am tired of being alone how about you '. _

Her inner inu shook its head yes. They both embraced each other tightly allowing all their emotions to come to the surface and mix with each other as that happened their conciouness merged as one as well. They ceased to be two seperate individuals and became one.

Once they opened their eyes to the pups they spoke out regally to them ' come back my pups do not leave me I love you completly '. As she said that she had tears rolling down her eyes. The souls of the pups seeing this looked at each other then flew back to her. As they did they mixed their colors again becomming a light purple inside of their mother.

When that was over kagome's powers receeded and she sighed. She briefly opened her eyes and smiled wanly at her mate then barked in the inu language " Gomen nasi mate I love you " it was then she sighed and lost conciousness.

She fell from the sky as her powers weakened and eventually disappeared. Sesshoumaru and his beast were floored as their mate appologized to them then said she loved them all before she passed out. His heart nearly fell out of his chest when he saw her starting to fall out of the sky.

He dove after her frantically hoping to reach her. On the way down he heard three other bursts of energy following after him down through the cloud cover to the ground. He briefly looked out of the corner of his eye and saw his father diving right beside him.

He growled to him self ' no one but I will catch her '. He dropped his ki cloud and free fell after her arrowing head first for his mate with his hands straight at his sides like he had seen her do. He picked up speed even more when he pulled his legs together he zipped down past her and flipped him self over so he was chest to back with her.

She landed into his chest with a fairly heavy thump. He wrapped his arms around her then created his ki cloud under her and him. He pushed up against their free fall arresting their descent as he did so. He sighed in relief upon seeing that she was unharmed aside from being unconcious yet again.

Hearing his father comming down along with the others from the group. He looked up then flew upwards meeting them as they slowed their descent to the ground. Inutaisho looked at his son for a second then down at kagome as he did he narrowed his gaze looking for the tell tale signs of two auras existing in her body.

What he saw shocked him there was not two seperate auras that made up kagome. There was just one and it shocked him that she had achieved what noone else dared to do. She merged with her inner inu.

_' I wonder if she will be able to shift forms like she did before from bat to human to inu. There is no way of knowing what she will be capable of.' _

As if reading his fathers own thoughts sesshoumaru stated " with her merging of her vampire and inu sides there is no telling what she will be capable of if she is capable of anything at all after this."

Sango looked at sesshoumaru and the other two then said " it does not matter right now what she is capable of or isnt capable of. What matters now is getting her to a hospital and getting her checked out. She may be ok but I wonder if the pups are ok from all of this they could have brain dammage from where she died you know".

Miroku looked over at sango then said " from what I can smell they are fine but you may be right on that one they could have some dammage that we are not able to pick up on. I say we take her to the nearest hospital and get her checked out like sango said ".

" Hm I agree with miroku " stated inutaisho. Sesshoumaru looked at his father then said " You know more about this area than I do father please lead the way to the nearest youkai run hospital."

Inutaisho nodded once then took off in the direction of the nearest hospital with his son hot on his heels flying behind him with kagome. The others trailing his son in single file each one worried about wether kagome was alright or not.

A/N Just to let everyone know it will be a little while before I am able to update this story after this chapter. I am currently looking for names for the pups and will gladly accept any suggestions that anyone comes up with. Please feel free to e-mail me with any suggestion you may have. Thank you so very much and please keep hitting those review buttons it really makes my day ^_^. ~ Angels info ~

Please review if you want more chapters


End file.
